


100 Ways To Break Your Shield

by Allehcsar



Series: Agents of the 100 Series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Puns?, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Rework from S1E17, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D/The 100 Mash-up, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Suicide, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allehcsar/pseuds/Allehcsar
Summary: Clarke Griffin is on her way to S.H.I.E.L.D. as a new recruit. S.H.I.E.L.D. did not fall and is currently running under a new division as S.H.I.E.L.D. Infinity. Only room/pay for 100 agents! Daisy recruits and rescues all Inhumans, if possible.Lexa is the head of POLIS Industries. A company/religion/way of life that has been passed down to recruit and train Nightblood Inhumans. Nightbloods are the only Inhumans that are fit to live on this earth! Her race comes from the ground.. from earth. Not from the Sky with their filthy blue blood!Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. mashup with the 100.





	1. Echoes from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at this. I just wanted to get Chapter 1 out to get a feel.
> 
> I have Parts 1, 2 and 3 are layed out.

Clarke starts to pace as she waits a few more minutes to leave. This is it, her first day into the new recruits for S.H.I.E.L.D. She heard about the downfall, which was plastered all over the news. S.H.I.E.L.D. is Hydra! Is pretty much how every news headline was titled. She didn't believe it, not for one second. After all -he- was supposedly in S.H.I.E.L.D. and she was going to find out for herself or die trying.

Clarke hears her phone chime. -Ting- "Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late." Clarke rushes out the door and barely makes it in time for the bus. She sits in the back of the empty bus waiting for her stop. She is twisting the note she received between her fingers. She reads over the note one last time -Transport from Princess St. & N Royal St. Alexandria, VA. Wait on the bench for your ride, DJ.- "DJ" Clarke whispers to herself. The bus comes to a halt 15 minutes or so later, she's here.

The bus cruises away behind her as she sits staring at the bench where a tall looking female is sitting. She has a strong, athletic body and dirty blonde hair. Clarke walks over and sits down beside her to wait for her 'Transport' as DJ put it. "Hmm Hmp" Clarke clears her throat. "Hello, you don't mind if I sit here and wait for a bit do you?". The woman shakes her head seemingly a bit nervous. "Are you waiting for the bus? It kind of just left if you weren't paying attention." Clarke says not trying to be rude.

"Um, I am not exactly sure who or what is picking me up." The woman says hesitantly. 

Clarke starts to think that she may be waiting for the same ride. "Are you waiting for a Transport by chance?" The woman raises an eyebrow to the use of the word.

"Actually, yes. Are you here for the same ride?" The tall blonde says. "Are you the Transport?"

"No, we are in the same boat though it would seem." Clarke says. "Well, nice to meet you. My name is Clarke."

"Amelia." Amelia gives her a nod. "So you are here for the S.H.I.E.L.D recruitment as well?" Amelia says. "I thought I was the only one stupid enough to give this a shot after the whole Hydra mess." Amelia rambles on. "I mean they have always seemed like the good guys, right?" Amelia sighs unsure of her current situation.

"Well, I may know a person or two that used to work on the inside" Clarke says. "And yes, I am here for the recruitment." Clarke clarifies.

"What is this whole S.H.I.E.L.D Infinity division?" Amelia says. "I wanted to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but this is the only way I could find a way in." She goes on. "I thought they fell and now they are looking for new recruits?"

"At least it’s a job" Clarke smiles and Amelia nods in agreement.

A black van screeches to a halt in front of them. A medium build man with a crew cut rolls down the window. "Your chariot has arrived my lovelies! The names agent Hunter or Lance, I don't really care either way." Clarke and Amelia share a quick glance at each other.

"Now before we get you on your way. Cellphones and all electronics in the safe there." Hunter points to a small lock box of the floor of the van in the back. Clarke starts to say something and Hunter cuts her off. "And no questions asked." Hunter continues. "We are about seventeen minutes out."

Clarke climbs into the front seat and Amelia in the back. Hunter speeds off the moment the seat belt clicks. "Now you may be a bit confused or questioning if we are Hydra, but fear not." Hunter says. "We got that mess all sorted out with the U.S. government and the president." He makes a sharp right onto Washington St. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Infinity is a downsized division consisting of only the best agents, including me." He gives Clarke a wink. "Once we arrive you will meet your S.O.'s and get settled in."

"What is an 'S.O.' exactly." Clarke says.

"Supervising Officer." Hunter retorts. "There is only room for 100 of us due to the downsize." Hunter goes on. "And you ladies are lucky numbers ninety-eight and ninety-nine!" At that moment a loud bang can be heard from the back of the van as the back end hops off the ground an inch.

"Fuck" Amelia shouts. "Watch the road agent Hunter!" A dark gray Lexus SUV pulls up alongside them in the opposite lane. Clarke sees the window crack slightly and the tip of a gun peak through.

"Down! He has a…" Clarke is cut short by the shattering glass flying into the cabin. Clarke looks over in shock as Hunter slumps down into the seat and his hands drop from the wheel. She reaches over to grab the wheel as the van starts to accelerate. "Fuck, Amelia help!" Clarke cries out.

Amelia catches a glimpse of the GPS on the center console as the screen flickers out due to a shard of bullet or glass that struck it. Amelia lunges forward and in one fell swoop she pulls Hunter into the back seat. Clarke hops into the driver seat and pulls the van down a side street.

"I don't think he's dead." Amelia says. "He has a blue gel over his chest and he is still breathing." She goes on. "It must be a tranquilizer or something." Amelia lays Hunter down and turns for the lock box in the back of the van. There is a small combination lock on the front. She leans down and turns the dial with lightning speed as if she knows the combination. 

Clarke glances over her shoulder. "What are you doing? Get up here." 

"I was grabbing our phones." Amelia says. "I caught a glimpse of the location we were heading to on the GPS." She also pulls a gun up from inside the lockbox. "And now we have a gun." She winks at Clarke.

"This has to be a test or something." Clarke groans. "Like what the fuck. We could have died in a car crash before even getting to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base." She goes on. "How did you get that unlocked so fast?".

"I used to break into those for fun. It's easy." Amelia lies. She them climbs into the front seat and pulls up the GPS on her phone as she types. -Theodore Roosevelt Island-

\-------------------------------------

Daisy stands outside the base door tapping her foot. Agent May is standing behind her with a small smirk on her face. "What is taking them so long?" Daisy says. "They were supposed to be here five minutes ago." Daisy turns and catches the small smirk drop from Mays face. "You didn't…" Daisy groans. "May you said you weren't going to 'Test' the new recruits anymore." She pouts. "We need to have them actually make it here to size them up."

"Eh, I figured I would give these ones a little shake." May says amusingly. "Before the quake, you know?"

"Oh my god. Boooo!" Daisy teases. "She makes jokes after all." She turns around to face May. "Who's playing the big bad this time?"

"Agent Blake." May says. "I figured I would give the rookie something to do." May remembers catching him sleeping on watch last mission. He was new but he should know better.

"Your going to keep him running errands for that last mission eh?" Daisy turns back around to catch the SUV pulling up.

"You sleep on the job and people die." May goes on. "It was a simulation, he needs to form good habits not bad ones." May glances up at the SUV pulling in as well. "Speaking of sleeping beauty."

The hanger door opens and Bellamy pulls the SUV into its spot. He hops out and pulls the black sticker off that is covering up the new S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. The crest reads -S.H.I.E.L.D.- with a small infinity symbol on the birds chest. He swings around to the other side to do the same.

"Did you kill them? Is Hunter okay?" Daisy rambles off from outside the bay door.

"I got him square in the chest." Bellamy retorts. Bellamy walks over to bay door. "The blonde in the passenger seat was able to grab the wheel in time."

"Jesus… May!" Daisy cries out. May gives her a small smile and shrugs. "You let sleeping beauty loose with his Night-Night Gun." Daisy says amusingly.

"Hey! What? Sleeping beauty, that was one time!" Bellamy says.

"And it was your last." May retorts, giving him the classic May stern look.

They all turn to see the van pulling up with two blondes in the front seat. Daisy can see the sweat running down the driver's face. She notices that the dirty blonde in the passenger seat seems calm. The van pulls in sideways and Daisy can see the dent in the rear of the van where Bellamy struck them. The two women climb out and Amelia comes around the van to greet the agents with Clarke. 

Clarke takes in the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in front of her. A small build brunette with a pixie cut and a strong, slightly older woman who could have been a samurai in another life.

"So, I am guessing that was a test of sorts?" Clarke huffs. She drops her hands to her knees to catch her breath. She turns her head to see Amelia standing at attention.

"Is agent Hunter okay?" Daisy said, wondering why Hunter even signed up for this. May probably didn't even tell him.

"He's okay Commander… uh, ma'am." Amelia says hesitantly. She has been so used to the way she spoke to her last boss she almost slipped again. "He took some sort of tranquilizer to the chest on the drive over."

"About that." Daisy says. "That was one of our agents. I'm sorry for that." Daisy goes on. "That is one of our I.C.E.R guns. They have five times the power of a tranq." Daisy continues. "And yes that was a bit of a test. To 'shake' you up as agent May put it." Daisy gestures to May shaking her arms.

"Well she is definitely shook up." May looks over to Clarke.

Clarke straightens up. "I just needed to catch my breath." She scans the agents in front of her. "And who is responsible for that little tranq stunt on the road?". Clarke says shaking the glass out of her hair.

"That would be me." Bellamy steps forward. -Click- "Agent Blake. You can call m…" A loud bang fires off from beside Clarke. She turns to see Amelia with the gun from the lock box. Daisy jumps back a foot and May stands there stoically.

"Amelia! What the fuck?" Clarke lets out a gasp. Clarke turns back to see Bellamy hitting the ground. She notices the blue smear across his head as he lays there unconscious.

"I assumed it was a tranq gun, I guess we know now." Amelia smiles slightly.

May lets out a small laugh. "This ones with me for sure."

Daisy gathers herself. "You can't just call dibs." Daisy says. "I guess your with me then." Daisy smiles at Clarke. "Look May. He's sleeping on the job again." She laughs looking over to Bellamy. "Maybe one of these ladies can give him a smooch and wake him up." Daisy winks and Amelia smirks at her.

They hear a shuffle from the van as Hunter emerges. He walks over slowly to them. "Bloody hell. A little warning next time ladies." Hunter says feeling groggy. "Was this you again May?" May stares him down, not saying a word. "Okay then, I am off to lay down." Hunter waves at the two blondes.

"Pick up sleeping beauty while you're at it." May commands. "Now, time for introductions". May pulls up two folders that she has been holding behind her back. "Clarke Griffin I presume?" She looks at Clarke already noticing the Australian accent she has been hiding.

"Yes ma'am." Clarke replies.

"You are with agent Daisy Johnson." May gestures to Daisy. Daisy gives her a small smile and Clarke bites her lip nervously. Daisy reaches her hand out to shake Clarke's. Clarke takes her hand noticing the shiny silver gauntlets she is wearing. "She will be your S.O." May continues. "Amelia Echo?" She questions to the tall blonde in front of her, looking at her file again to confirm. Echo catches a glance at her file -POLIS Industries- written across the top.

"Yes ma'am." Echo replies. They would know where I worked she thinks to herself.

"You are with me. I will be your S.O." May reaches her hand forward to shake Echo's. "Agent Melinda May." 

"Now get your rookie asses inside!" Daisy jokes. "We will show you to your quarters, do initiation and then meet the boss." Daisy turns towards the van as they walk inside. She extends her hand shooting out a pulse towards the van. The van lifts slowly and she floats it into the parking spot. Clarke looks over her shoulder in awe at what she just witnessed.

"Oi, what was that!?" Clarke lets out.

"Oh, yeah we have Inhumans here. No biggie" Daisy says freely. "What was that?" Daisy fires back.

"Oops. Well, I'm Australian?" Clarke laughs and bit confused. "You keep my secret and I will keep yours?"

Daisy smiles at the response. "Sure, but it's not really a secret." Daisy goes on. "Inhumans are welcomed here. We actually help them out."

Clarke thinks to herself. She heard from her mom that S.H.I.E.L.D most likely hunts Inhumans down. Her mom is wrong about a lot of things, but that is why she is here… to find out.

 

\-------------------------------------

"Fitz! Not again." Simmons reprimands Fitz as she enters the lab. Again she finds him covered from head to toe in hydraulic fluid. Fitz has been working on a new hydraulic for the bay door since Daisy damaged the last one. She had another one of her bad dreams when she fell asleep in the SUV. This time she only managed to shake the facility for a few seconds which was enough to take down the bay door.

"Er, Sorry Jemma." Fitz says as he walks over to the back room for a towel. He shouts from the back room. "Are the new recruits here yet?"

"I believe so. May and Daisy went out front thirty minutes ago." Simmons shouts back. "When does our new tech intern arrive?" Simmons is a bit excited to have someone here to lighten the load on Fitz. "The big one-hundredth!" 

"He was here already. It didn't work out." Fitz says as he emerges from the back and rounds the work bench to face Simmons. "Spots still open."

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" Simmons retorts. "It's only ten in the morning. What did he do?" Simmons asks.

"He was one of those people snooping around for details on us about the whole Hydra thing." Fitz says. "I think he may have been a reporter that faked his resume and recruitment."

"Aw-shucks." Simmons pouts. "I was looking forward to working with someone new."

"Me too, Jemma." Fitz says. Fitz pauses for a moment. "Oh, good news. I have Daisy's bunk ready on the bus." Fitz goes on. "The poly-tectic material was modified to suppress her vibrations." Fitz lets out a sigh. "Now she can come with us on the longer missions without accidentally crashing the bus. You know, if she wants to take a nap." 

"It must be terrifying for her to even go to sleep." Simmons says sadly. "We all miss Ward. She is just taking it the hardest." Simmons turns as the lab door opens. Daisy and two blondes enter the lab. Daisy is talking with the two women as they enter.

"And this is the tech lab, ladies." Daisy says as she steps to the side. "This is head of engineering, Leopold Fitz." Daisy gestures to Fitz. "And this gem." Daisy winks. "…is Dr. Jemma Simmons, Bio-Chem."

"Hello." Fitz says as he turns to prep two communication receivers.

"Cheers." Simmons greets. She reaches into her kit on the table and pulls out two cotton swabs. Simmons walks up to both of the women. "Open wide," Simmons instructs. Clarke opens her mouth as Simmons swabs the inside. Simmons then walks over to Echo for the same. "We need your DNA for the comms receivers."

"Puhh." Echo spits. "You could at least buy me dinner first." She says playfully to Simmons.

"Fitz-Simmons." Daisy says gesturing to the rookies. "This is agent Clarke Griffin and agent Amelia Echo."

"Hi. You can just call me Clarke." Clarke smiles at them.

"I just go by Echo." Echo says.

"What?" Daisy questions back at her playfully.

"Echo." Echo retorts. She catches the smile on Daisy's face. "Ma'am?"

Daisy smiles wide. "I just wanted to jerk your chain." Daisy turns to Fitz and Simmons. "Comms and Bio is in order. Off to meet the big guy." Daisy leads them out the lab door. "Fitz-Simmons." She nods.

 

\-------------------------------------

Daisy walks down the stairs into the common area from Coulson's office. She sees agent May sitting on the couch by the coffee table sipping tea. Daisy walks over to the couch across from May and takes a seat. Daisy lets out a huff. "The rookies are with Coulson. Once they finish up we can start whipping them into shape." She leans back into the couch and pulls a pillow up to her chest. She closes her eyes.

"Sounds good. Did you get some sleep last night?" May says watching Daisy close her eyes.

"Hmm, yeah. The new quarters are nice." Daisy opens her eyes. "Fitz over did it a bit; a lot of bells and whistles." Daisy says looking up at the ceiling. She knows that Fitz wants her to feel comfortable and he really does care.

"I heard that he finished up the bunk on the bus as well." May says. "I don't do this often, but if you want to talk about it I will listen." May is referring to her nightmares and them losing Grant Ward. She noticed how much it affected Daisy even though it was seven months ago. Fitz was also torn, it was like losing a brother to him.

"I…" Daisy can barley choke out the words. A tear rolls down her cheek as she continues. "It was like he wasn't in control, then all of a sudden…" Daisy closes her eyes as the tears roll down her face. "He picked up the gun and gave me that look." Daisy sobs. "Then he was gone…"

May shifts on the couch. "Okay. Run it by me one more time." May pushes Daisy to continue. "It might help if we talk about it." 

Daisy starts to flashback to 'that' day. The day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, the day Ward fell…


	2. Turn, Stop, Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some follow up on Daisy's past with Ward. A bit of a rework with HYDRA.
> 
> If you want some more back story you may need to watch Season 1 Episodes 1-16 of AOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye = Daisy  
> Captain America: The Winter Soldier takes place at this point.  
> John Garrett was Grant Ward's Supervising Officer - S.O.  
> Bus = Their Plane. Slang name they have for it.

Seven months ago…

Coulson, Fitz, John Garrett and Daisy (or Skye as she was known then) are in the bus standing around the main console.

"Out of the shadows, into the light." Coulson says staring up at the screen. John Garrett walks closer to the screen as a new message starts to unscramble in front of them. -HYDRA- is what the screen now displays.

"I thought HYDRA was defeated in World War II?" Fitz says pacing around the center desk.

"It was. S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded in the wake of that victory." Coulson says sternly.

"And now they're back?" Fitz retorts. He looks back to Coulson for his response.

"Cut off the head and two more take its place." Coulson says.

"This message was sent from a S.H.I.E.L.D. source. This has to be some sort of activation signal," Daisy cuts in with a concerned look, "to HYDRA members within S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy turns back to the screen with her eyes wide.

"Agent Victoria Hand must be one of them." Coulson goes on knowing that Hand is waiting form them at the HUB. They are on a direct automated flight to the base which cannot be over-ridden. The HUB is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s biggest bases in which Victoria Hand is currently in charge of.

John Garrett cuts in, "I say we blow a hole in the side of this puppy and parachute down." Garret looks to Coulson. "Live to fight another day."

"We can't," Fitz retorts. "Simmons is at the HUB. We have to save her." Fitz bites his thumb nervously.

"So you let your specialists out of their cage." Garrett says. "We could use every weapon we can get." Garrett is referring to Grant Ward and May.

"We've got to save her." Daisy and Fitz let out at the same time.

"So we fly in there and face the music," Coulson says. "Even if it is the HYDRA theme song."

Daisy turns to follow Coulson to the holding bay in the back of the bus. Ward is currently in there questioning May about the secret communication line that she hid from them all this time. May has been reporting Coulson's physical and mental health status back to Director Fury. Coulson was resurrected after he died prior to the -Battle of New York- that the Avengers defended against. Coulson was brought back to life using Kree blood from an ancient dead Kree that Director Fury had been keeping stored in a holding tank.

"Ward, give us the room." Coulson directs to Ward and gestures for Daisy to stay outside.

"You got it boss." Ward replies and steps outside with Daisy. "I heard the whole thing on the comms." Ward says to Daisy with a stern look as the closes the door. "As soon as we hit the ground I'm going in alone and I will end this." He says as he tries to walk past Daisy.

Daisy grabs his arm as he tries to pass. "Ward, you're not doing this alone." Daisy looks up at him. "You're my S.O. and I'm going in with you."

"Skye, you can't-" Ward lets out as Daisy puts a finger up to his lips.

"You trained me for exactly this!" Daisy shouts. "I'm going and that's the end of it." She says to Ward and he nods in agreement.

They both feel the bus slowing to a stop to descend in the HUB hanger bay. A bullet breaches the bus wall behind Daisy penetrating the holding bay door.

"Shit." Daisy lets out. Ward holds her and drops with her to the floor. He slides with her to the door and pushes it open.

"You two okay?" Ward asks as more gun fire rains down.

"Good," Coulson huffs. "May took one in the arm." Coulson scrambles for a moment. "Get everyone to the cargo bay and gear up." Coulson holds May and escorts her out of the room towards the back of the bus. He walks into the med-bay in the back and sits May down.

"Fury is dead Phil." May says bluntly. "That was a direct line to Director Fury. If someone else is answering it then HYDRA must have got to him."

"If you're not HYDRA, then what were you reporting to him?" Coulson questions May.

"Like I told you back there, I was only reporting your condition to him as instructed." May winces as Coulson pulls out the bullet. "That's the truth."

"Well, gear up and prove that you're with us..." Coulson says.

The HUB S.H.I.E.L.D. agents breach the hanger bay on the bus. They enter the bus to find it empty and all the data wiped from the mainframe. Coulson's team has already snuck out through a hole in the bottom of the bus and entered the HUB facility. They come to a fork in the hall way where they need to split up.

"This is where we split up." Coulson says. "Skye and Ward, head to the nerve center. We need to disable their controls over our plane." Coulson nods to both of them as the turn to go down the right hall. "The rest of us, we find Simmons and get her out."

\----------------------------------------------

Victoria Hand enters the room where they are currently holding Simmons. "The rest of your possibly short life hinges on this moment." Hand says. "HYDRA has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., at the highest level." Hand shifts in her seat and Simmons stares back with watery eyes. "It only took seven decades, and today is our coming-out party." She goes on. "Anyone who has resisted HYDRA has been crossed-off. Director Fury included." Simmons looks away as Hand offers. "I'm here to offer you a choice. Swear loyalty to HYDRA or share Fury's fate." The three agents surrounding Hand pull up their guns and point them at Simmons. One of them walks up to Simmons and places the gun on her temple.

Simmons glances sideways and catches the agent looking back to Hand. She grabs the gun and twist it out of the agent's grasp and points it back to Hand. "At least I will take you with me!" Simmons shouts.

"Right answer." Hand says as the agents all drop their guns to the side. 

"That was a test?" Simmons lets out a huff.

"Yes." Hand replies.

"Well, then it's your turn." Simmons pulls out the clip and empties all but one round. She clicks the clip back in and waves the gun showing the other agents. -Click- She pulls the trigger and lands a shot beside Hand's head. "No one shot back at me, so I guess we're good." Simmons drops the gun.

"Fuck." Hand gulps at what happened. Hand stands up from the chair she is sitting in. "We may not be HYDRA, but your friend Coulson is." Hand turns to leave and Simmons has a look of confusion on her face.

\----------------------------------------------

Daisy and Ward drop out of the ventilation shaft into a supply closet outside of the nerve center. Ward peeks out of the door to see twelve or so agents in between them and the center.

"Damn. The nerve center is at the end of that hall." Daisy says.

"Give me your I.C.E.R.," Ward turns to Daisy. "I need to pave the way for you. There is no other way."

"But it's suicide Ward." Daisy says concerned. She hands Ward the gun.

"If we make it out of this, maybe… we can grab that drink?" Ward sighs.

"Are you..." Daisy looks up at Ward.

"It's just a drink Skye. Nothing more." Ward looks back into her eyes.

"Sure, when we make it out of this. Let's have a drink." Daisy grabs Ward as he turns to go out the door. She leans in on her toes and pulls Ward in for a kiss. Ward hesitates for a second then kisses her back. "You might die? So what hell." Daisy smiles. She grabs the door handle then looks up at Ward. She pulls it open and he runs out as she closes it behind him.

Daisy puts her ear up to the door as she hears the gun shots and glass shattering. She hears a long pause then scuffling towards the door. She backs away from the door as Ward enters the closet. "You ready to hack the system?" Ward says with a bloody smile.

"Who said anything about hacking." Daisy pulls up her pack and shows Ward the C4. He gives her a another smile and they turn to head out the door.

\----------------------------------------------

Coulson, Fitz, May and Garrett enter the surveillance room in the HUB. They fought their way through a handful of agents that they brought down with I.C.E.R.'s. 

"There she is." Garrett points to the screen showing Victoria Hand walking to the east wing, over looking the water. "We need to get there now and bury the bitch." Garrett says.

"You want to kill her without questioning her?" Coulson asks.

"Questioning what? Whether she wants to kill us fast or slow?" Garrett retorts. "Phil. This is a battle for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s soul." Garrett looks to May and Fitz.

"That's right. And murder without consideration is a-" Coulson says as Garrett cuts him off.

"Consider what?" Garret raises his voice. "She already killed three of my men. You don't I.C.E. someone like her." Garrett continues on. "She had to have been the one that tortured you a while back, using the same machine she used to brainwash that bitch in the flower dress." Garrett says as Coulson's eyes widen. Garret continues on while Coulson stares at him lost in thought.

Coulson interrupts. "I never told that information to anybody." He looks to Garrett with wide eyes.

"I must have read it in a report then." Garrett retorts. "How many more have to suffer before Vic gets hers?"

"You showed up afterwards, there was no report." Coulson says a bit stunned.

Garrett sighs. "Damn it." He smirks. The door bust open and eight S.H.I.E.L.D. agents enter with their guns drawn.

Coulson shouts to them. "Take agent Garrett into custody. He is the one behind this." Coulson puts his hands up." He's a traitor."

Garrett looks to the agents. "Gentlemen. I know agent Sitwell was in charge of filling your ranks." Garrett scans the eyes of the agents in front of him. "At least a few of you know that to do in this situation?" Garrett questions.

The agents look to each other and Fitz and May look to Coulson. The four agents in the back row immediately shoot the front four agents in the head.

Garrett raises his chin. "Hail HYDRA!" He gestures to the four HYDRA agents. "Now tie them up boys. Face them towards the screen," The agents round up Coulson, Fitz and May and start to tie them to the chairs. "Almost time for the show." Garrett says, as a loud bang shakes the building taking out the lights briefly.

May twists out of the agent's grip and quickly disarms him taking his gun. Coulson follows suit and pulls up the other agent's gun after knocking him out. Coulson fires a shot with the I.C.E.R. and hits the agent tying up Fitz. May turns and shoots the last agent, leaving Garrett in the middle of the room unarmed. Coulson starts to say something when the doors behind them burst open. Simmons comes through with agent Victoria Hand's agents.

"Hands up!" The lead Hand agent directs. "Don't move!"

Simmons runs towards Fitz and he grabs her in a hug. "We heard everything." Simmons lets out.

One of the agents pulls a surveillance bug from behind the cabinet beside the door. They grab John Garrett, cuff him and take him from the room. The rest of the agents stay inside to inform Coulson of the situation.

"I'm not HYDRA." Coulson says. 

"We know." The agent retorts.

"Who is? How deep does it go?" Coulson says.

The agent holds out a small bloody chip in his hand. "We were able to pull this device from the neck of a HYDRA agent." He goes on. "Agent Simmons was able to build a tracker based on the genetic makeup of the chip."

Simmons turns and cuts in. "It looks like some of the agents were not in control of their actions." Simmons starts to choke up. "There are triggers built into the chips, and they take over the host." A tear runs down her face. "There were two signatures left in the facility. One was Garrett…" Simmons hesitates.

"Simmons?" Coulson pleas. "The other one, who is it?"

Simmons points to the monitor behind Coulson. "It's Ward…"

They turn to watch the monitor as Skye and Ward enter the hall to the east wing. "We'll never make it in time..." Coulson trails off. 

Garrett reaches into his pocket where his hands are cuffed behind his back. He pulls out a small device with a button on it. One of the agents sees him, but doesn't grab it in time. -Click-

\----------------------------------------------

"Whew. That was a loud one!" Daisy says. "Now we need to find Simmons and Coulson and get out of here." 

Ward turns and nods. He slowly heads down the hall with Daisy behind him. They enter the east wing looking for signs of the other agents. They reach the door to the east wing and walk in. Victoria Hand is at the front of the room with her back turned to them.

"Hands up!" Daisy shouts. Agent Hand turns to see who it is and she freezes.

"Agent Skye, step away from agent Ward!" Hand commands. "He's a HYDRA sleeper agent, they're being controlled!"

A small blue light on the back of Ward's neck catches her eye. Daisy watches as Ward tenses up then releases. Ward starts to walk directly towards Victoria Hand.

"Ward, what are you doing?" Daisy asks confused.

Ward closes the gap between himself and Victoria Hand. He pulls up the real gun from his side and immediately shoots Victoria in the head. Blood and brain matter scatter across the window as Daisy stands back stunned. She knew that Victoria Hand was possibly HYDRA, but Ward wouldn't just kill her in cold blood, right?

Ward turns to Daisy. He drops the gun and looks at his hands. "What. I-" Ward can't comprehend what he did. Daisy starts to walk towards him. "Skye get back!" Ward shouts. "I don't know what's happening!"

Daisy runs over and grabs Ward in a hug. "Why did you do that? What's wrong?" Daisy questions Ward in confusion.

"Something, Ah-" Ward tenses up again then releases. 

Daisy feels one of Ward's hands drop from her back. Ward reaches for the knife on his boot and unhooks it. "Ward?" Daisy backs out of the hug and sees the knife in his hand. "Ward. Stop!" Daisy shouts as Ward grabs her wrist. He jabs the knife into her thigh with a dead look in his face. "Fuck!" Daisy cries out as tears start to roll down her face. She kicks Ward back and he falls to the floor.

Ward flashes back for a moment. He looks across the floor and sees Daisy on the ground holding the knife in her leg. Her left pant leg is already soaked red. "What did I do?" Ward huffs. He meets eyes with Daisy then reaches for the gun beside him. He stands up and backs towards the window. "I'm so sorry Skye. They're in my head." He pulls the gun up to his head.

"Ward! Please! No!" Daisy cries out again. She can barely see through the tears in her eyes. She starts to crawl towards him.

Ward gives her a small smile. "The drink, maybe another time?" -Bang- Ward trips as he pulls the trigger and falls out the window to the water below. The east wing echoes as Ward disappears from sight. Daisy hunches over in pain, then her leg goes numb. She goes numb…

\----------------------------------------------

Coulson and the other agents round the corner to the east wing entrance. They hear nothing from the bang that echoed moments ago. Coulson walks through the door to find Daisy on the ground unconscious with Ward no where in sight. Coulson notices the broken window.

"Skye?" Coulson brushes Daisy's face. "Skye. Come on, wake up." Coulson tries again.

Simmons grabs her shirt and pulls it off. She rips it down the side to make a tourniquet for Daisy's leg. "Oh, god. No, no, no!" Simmons lets out as she wraps Daisy's leg. "Sir, she's lost a lot of blood." Simmons huffs.

"Get her to the bus. Now!" Coulson commands, then nods to Fitz and Simmons. They both leave the room with the agents carrying Daisy. "What do you think happened?" Coulson turns to May.

"I guess she caught him off-guard?" May says confused by it as well. "The window is knocked out. He probably fell?"

"We'll get the details from Skye when she's better." Coulson says hesitantly.

"Yeah." May agrees. "Let's get back to the bus and get this all sorted out."

"There are going to be a lot of questions." Coulson says. "We have recordings and the footage to help prove our case about this HYDRA sabotage." Coulson turns and walks out with May. "Plus. We have Garrett."

"If Fury isn't dead, you will be when he sees what you did to the plane…" May tries to joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the main story for chapter 3!


	3. Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snap back to reality!
> 
> Some Fluff!
> 
> 0-8-4 = Object or person of unknown origin.

Daisy walks away after leaving Clarke and Echo at the entrance to Coulson's office. Clarke watches as she walks down the stairs towards agent May. She feels a bit nervous as she turns to Echo. "Should we knock or walk in?" Clarke raises her fist to knock on the door and Echo nods.

"Come in." Coulson says looking at them on the security camera as he laughs lightly.

Echo walks in first and heads towards one of the two seats in front of Coulson's desk. Clarke follows behind, but stops dead in her tracks. It's him! She thinks to herself as her stomach starts to drop. It's her father! She has only ever seen the one picture of him that her mother kept from the day they met. That picture was from 25 years ago and she never did know his real name.

"Uh, Nice to meet you, Sir!" Clarke lets out trying to mask her mixed emotions. Her father, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Her mother would flip if she knew. She keeps it to herself, not wanting to drop that bomb today. Clarke gathers herself and walks in front of the second chair. Echo stands at attention to her right.

"Take a seat agents. We have a few things to discuss." Coulson says looking between them. Echo lowers into her chair and Clarke slowly takes her seat. "Just a quick review of your files. Then we will get you up to speed." Coulson goes on. "Agent Clarke Griffin, 25, Vancouver B.C., Canada." Coulson looks up to Clarke and leans in towards her. "You used to be a stunt double? So cool." Coulson drops the serious tone for a moment and Clarke smiles. Echo looks over to Clarke leaning her head slightly, sizing her up.

Coulson leans up straight and gets serious again. "Hmm." Coulson clears his throat. "Agent Amelia Echo, 30, Annapolis, Maryland." He squints a little. "Naval Academy. Previous employment at POLIS Industries." Coulson looks up at Echo. "That's not to far from here. Hometown?"

"Yes, Sir." Echo replies with her militaristic tone. Coulson smiles slightly.

"I haven't heard to much on POLIS. They stay under our radar for the most part." Coulson informs. "Agents, one word… Trust." Coulson closes the files and drops them onto the desk. "It's a two way street. A give and take." Coulson stands up from his chair and Echo starts to raise up, but catches herself. "There are no more secrets in S.H.I.E.L.D., and you will keep none." Coulson commands. "Simple as that, got it?" Coulson looks at them both with a serious tone.

"Got it." Clarke and Echo both reply.

"So we can ask any questions, and get an answer?" Clarke says thinking of his past with her mother.

"Make it through training and your first mission. Then yes." Coulson winks then smiles. "Now, if you would." He gestures to the door. "I have a meeting and May should be ready for you two." Coulson sits back down and opens his laptop. "Nice to meet you agents. Break a leg." Coulson gives them smile as they get up and turn to leave the room.

Clarke leaves Coulson's office with her head spinning a bit. She just met her father and is not sure when to break the news. She doesn't want it to be a burden or make it a big deal for him. She has lived 25 years without knowing him. It wasn't until a year ago she found the photo her mother kept and pried the information out of her. Her mother never knew his real name and only knew that he was in Australia on a mission to obtain an '0-8-4' and it was possibly an Inhuman. She knew he was an agent of some sort, but she didn't go into anymore detail which caused Clarke to get mad with her. They argued almost every day for the year after that, until Clarke up and left. She was going to find out for herself.

Echo nudges Clarke then raises her chin towards the common area. Clarke sees Daisy walking out of the room in tears. Clarke and Echo walk down the stairs and over to May on the couch.

"Something wrong agent May?" Clarke says a bit concerned.

"A little R&R followed by a long shower and she will be fine." May says looking down the hallway as Daisy enters her room. Clarke looks down the hallway as Daisy's door closes. "Some ghosts from the past, ya know?" May asks rhetorically. "Now get your asses to the training room. It's time to see what you two are made of." May points to the side door that has a boxing bell above it. She walks over ahead of Clarke and Echo. She opens the door and the bell gives out a ring. -Ding!- "Round one. Fight!" May says as she laughs then disappears behind the door. Clarke lets out small laugh and Echo smiles.

"Well shit. Here we go." Clarke says out loud, mainly to herself.

\----------------------------------------------

Fitz and Simmons enter the kitchen outside of the common room arguing. Bellamy is sitting on the edge of the counter with an ice pack on his head from the I.C.E.R. bullet he took a few hours ago.

"Who are we going to get now?" Simmons asks to Fitz.

"I don't know Jemma. We can manage on our own for a bit." Fitz retorts. He turned away the last intern, but he didn't have a choice. They checked the other files and no one came close to the level of genius Fitz and Simmons bring to the table. "You say we need another engineer, but you need another scientist as well…" Fitz trails off. He knows that Jemma has a lot more work to deal with than him.

Bellamy leans off the counter and winces a bit. Fitz and Simmons stop to look over at him.

"Are you okay dear?" Simmons says in a comforting tone.

"Yeah. Nothing a little ice won't fix." Bellamy answers back. "Do you need more help in the lab?" Bellamy asks Simmons, but goes on. "My sister works over at Ark Laboratories. She could consult and relieve some of the work load." Bellamy offers.

"Yeah?" Simmons asks, getting a little overexcited.

"Not a problem. She normally consults while working there." Bellamy goes on. "She likes to be working on two different projects constantly." Bellamy walks over to the fridge to refill the ice pack. "She is a bit much though, child prodigy and all." Bellamy smirks. "She would give you two a run for your money." Bellamy laughs to himself thinking of his sister. 

"What does she do?" Fitz asks. He crosses his arms and leans on the opposite counter.

"She is a neurology technician, neurologist, biomedical specialist, basically anything dealing with the human brain." Bellamy rambles on then stops for a moment and closes his eyes. "She's been studying for her Ph.D.'s since she was fourteen."

"Holy hell." Fitz lets out impressed. "How old is she now?" He asks curiously. Simmons scoffs and rolls her eyes a bit jealous.

"Twenty-four." Bellamy retorts. "Like I said, child prodigy." He goes on. "But, she has a bit of an attitude. She is hard to get along with sometimes." Bellamy is now lost in thought.

"Can we meet her today?" Fitz asks excitedly.

"We were supposed to grab dinner today around four," Bellamy points to his head. "But I'm not feeling that well." Bellamy reaches for his phone. "Here is the address to the facility. I'll text her that you two are coming to meet her."

"Shoot. I can't." Simmons cuts in. "I have to meet with Coulson to outline our meeting with Jiaying." Simmons says a bit relieved. 

"That's fine Jemma. I can swing by and meet her." Fitz says. He is a bit excited and intimidated to meet another Simmons.

Bellamy exchanges the Ark facility information with Fitz as they hear the boxing bell ring. They turn to see Clarke and May carrying Echo out of the training room unconscious. They lay her on the floor next to the kitchen area to grab their breath.

"Blake! A little help?" May huffs. 

"What happened?" Simmons runs over to her as Bellamy kneels down and places his ice pack on her head.

"She got a little cocky and Griffin kicked her square in the head." May smirks thinking back to the moment. "She's got the fire in her." May nods her head towards Clarke.

"I'm so sorry!" Clarke apologizes. "I told her not to let her guard down!" Clarke leans down and checks her pulse and breath. It's a habit that she has from her mother who is a doctor. "I think she will be fine." Clarke says hesitantly. "Do we have somewhere we can lay her down?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy cuts in. "Her rooms not ready, can we put her in mine?" Bellamy asks. She did shoot him in the head, but he doesn't wish any ill will towards her. He has been through much worse.

"Sounds good." May says as she grabs Echo's legs. "Get the other end." She gestures to Bellamy. They pickup Echo and take her down the hallway to Bellamy's room. Simmons follows to make sure she is stable.

Fitz turns towards the kitchen cabinet and grabs a glass. He opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of Tennent's Lager and pours it into the glass as Clarke watches. "Here you go. Take the edge off." Fitz slides the glass down the counter to Clarke. She picks up the glass and takes a big gulp. "Fun first day it would seem?" Fitz asks a bit playfully.

"I would say." Clarke retorts. "Thank you." She tips the glass up and chugs the rest of the drink.

"I'm heading out." Fitz says. "Your room is not ready yet, so you can crash in mine." Fitz goes on. "I was planning to sleep on the couch tonight so you two could get your rest."

"You're too kind." Clarke retorts. She gives Fitz a smile and he smiles back. "Catch you around." Clarke says as Fitz turns to leave.

"You too, Vic!" Fitz fires back at her. He is referring to one of the most famous Australian boxers. He also caught on to the accent she has been trying to hide.

"I-" Clarke tries to reply as Fitz walks out the door.

\----------------------------------------------

Fitz pulls into the parking lot outside of Ark Laboratories. He looks at his GPS to confirm that he is at the right spot. He pulls up his phone and scrolls to the contact Bellamy added for his sister, -Doc Oct- it reads. Fitz laughs to himself at the name as he sends a text.

Fitz: This is Leo Fitz. Your brother probably texted you that I was stopping by?  
Fitz: I just pulled up.

Doc Oct: Hey boy! Get on in here!

Fitz looks down at his phone a bit taken back.

Doc Oct: The entrance to my lab is around the back.  
Doc Oct: Walk around the side and walk in. I'll leave it unlocked.

Fitz puts his phone in his pocket and turns off the SUV. He walks around the side and sees the door Octavia was talking about. The entire door is covered in a Cheerio box label painting with the -O- capitalized with a lipstick kiss in the middle of it. He turns his head to the side in confusion.

Fitz walks through the door into Octavia's lab. He sees a woman about his height with brunette hair and a lab coat working on a floating brain outline made of pure light.

"Uh, Dr. Blake?" Fitz asks, not knowing at all what he is witnessing. 

Octavia turns and pushes her glasses up to the top of her nose. "Leo Fitz, is it?" Octavia asks a bit playfully. Fitz notices her starting to smile.

"Leopold Fitz. Head of engineering at S.H.I.E.L.D." Fitz replies.

"Leopold! So fancy!" Octavia retorts. She places the light-pen she has in her hand on the desk. She clicks a button below the brain image and it fades from sight. She stands up and walks towards Fitz taking in his image. He is dressed in a checker stripped suit with a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge on his belt clip. She stops in front of him and runs her finger down his beard on his jaw line. "So I missed dinner. Where are you taking me?" Octavia asks with a devious smile on her face.

Fitz steps back and runs his hand over his mouth. He scrambles for an answer. He is taken back a bit by Octavia coming on so strong to him. "Uh, I passed a nice pub on the way over from D.C." Fitz retorts. "A Scottish theme. Does that sound good?" Fitz says hesitantly.

"Mhm, Scottish!" Octavia says with a grin. "My favorite!" She knows she is flirting a bit much, but what the hell? She turns and grabs her bag from the desk. She lays her lab coat over the back of her chair. "Lead the way Leopold!" She walks to the door and scans her finger over the pad to lock the door. She holds the door open for Fitz. He walks through as they head to the SUV around the side.

Fitz walks around the passenger side and opens the door for Octavia. She smiles at him and hops up into the SUV. He walks back around to the other side and notices her checking her lipstick in the mirror. "All buckled in?" Fitz asks as he climbs into the driver seat.

"Is it going to be a rough ride?" Octavia fires back with a wink.

"Uh, N-" Fitz blushes hesitantly as Octavia puts a finger up to his lips.

"Just drive. I'm starving!" Octavia says not letting Fitz reply.

They talk a little more during the drive as Octavia lets up on the flirting. She can see that Fitz tenses up when she comes on a bit to strong. She likes that he gets so flustered at everything she does. They talk about Octavia's background and Fitz shares some stories about him and Simmons back in school. They pull up to the pub which is about 15 minutes from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"So, Cheeri-O. What is that about?" Fitz asks Octavia.

"Oh. My brother always called me 'O' when we were growing up," Octavia goes on. "And my favorite cereal is Cheerio's." She says with a smile. "The nickname kind of stuck." She laughs. "But he likes to joke and call me Doc Oct which pisses me off."

Fitz looks down at his phone. He pulls up the contact for Octavia and she sees the name -Doc Oct-. 

"That fucker!" Octavia shouts and grabs Fitz's phone. "Here." Octavia deletes the name that her brother put and writes in -Cheerio-. She hands the phone back to Fitz. He puts it in his pocket and smiles. They get out of the SUV and head into the pub.

"Table for two, please." Fitz says to the waitress. The waitress leads them to a booth for two in the back.

"And what to drink?" The waitress asks them.

"Tennent's for both of us." Octavia replies. She smiles toward Fitz and he smiles back. "And four Blow Job shots." Octavia follows up. Fitz's eyes widen at the request. The waitress turns to grab their drinks. "Kahlua and Baileys'. It's my favorite!" Octavia says with her devious smile.

The waitress comes back with their drinks a few moments later. She sets down the beer and the shots. Octavia raises a shot glass to Fitz. "Cheers!" Octavia taps her shot glass against Fitz's. Her face lights up and Fitz swallows his with a smile.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asks.

"Mince and tatties with a burger on the side." Octavia replies. She looks over to Fitz and he is smiling wide.

"The same exact thing." Fitz replies to the waitress as well. The waitress takes the order and leaves. Fitz starts to take a gulp of his beer.

"So how was the Blow Job?" Octavia asks playfully. Fitz chokes on his drink surprised by the comment.

"Mhm." Fitz clears his throat then wipes his mouth. He decides to fire back this time. "I've had better." He says with a smirk. Octavia's eyes go wide. She wasn't expecting this.

"Really?" Octavia retorts. She sits up in her seat a little more excited. "Do tell?" She says.

"A gentlemen never tells." Fitz says with a little more confidence. 

Octavia lets out a gasp. "Romeo over here." Octavia points to Fitz with her thumb.

Their food arrives and they start to eat discussing what Octavia can do to help around the lab with Fitz and Simmons. The conversation gets a little more serious, but Octavia slips in her flirty comments when she can. She normally isn't this forward, but something about Fitz makes her want to rile him up. They finish up at the pub and head towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. base for the night.

\----------------------------------------------

Clarke finishes up a few more drinks in the common area then heads towards the showers. Clarke is pretty drunk at this point so time is passing by a little more slowly. She hears Echo and Bellamy talking as she passes Bellamy's room.

"What happened?" Echo says confused.

"Apparently you got 'cocky' and Clarke kicked you in the head." Bellamy relays to Echo with a smirk.

"Fuck, that girl can kick!" Echo replies to Bellamy as he holds a fresh ice pack to her head. "Where am I?" She asks and Bellamy looks away a little shy.

"You're in my quarters since yours isn't ready." Bellamy replies. He looks away to give Echo a little privacy. She is laying in his bed with her sport bra and yoga pants on. He realizes he may be over stepping a bit. Bellamy pulls a shirt from his dresser and hands it to Echo.

"Thank you, for taking care of me." Echo says. "I guess we're even." Echo taps her head referring to the I.C.E.R. shot on Bellamy's head.

"Wrong foot?" Bellamy replies and pulls the ice pack from her head.

"Wrong foot." Echo replies back. She smiles then turns to talk to Bellamy.

Clarke smiles as she walks past hearing the conversation between the two of them. She's glad that Echo is alright. She didn't mean to knock her out, but she did want to prove that she was no push-over. Clarke continues down the hallway past Daisy's room which is now empty. It's nearly midnight so she figured mostly everyone would be in bed so she could grab a shower.

Clarke rounds the corner into the ladies room and catches Daisy fully nude, drying off.

"Fuck!" Daisy jumps as Clarke rounds the corner into the showers. "Rookie, why are you up?"

Clarke takes in the fully nude Daisy in front of her. Daisy is dripping wet and tries to cover herself with a towel. Clarke stares for a moment at Daisy's figure and follows a water drop down her stomach to her thigh. She catches a glimpse of a large scar down her left leg then snaps out of it.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Daisy says a little flustered. 

"Fucking shit, I'm so sorry!" Clarke replies. "I think I need to get laid." She blurts out in her drunken state. Daisy raises and eyebrow at the comment.

"Am I not your type?" Daisy asks curiously.

"Oh, no. You are!" Clarke replies. "But you're straight?" Clarke asks assuming the answer.

"Who knows?" Daisy asks rhetorically. She walks past Clarke to the lockers in the back. She gets dressed as Clarke gets undressed. "Well tomorrow I will be training you. Sorry that I wasn't around today." Daisy says sadly.

"No problem. You missed the K.O." Clarke says.

"What?" Daisy replies. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"It wasn't me. I knocked Echo out when she let her guard down." Clarke says.

"You go girl!" Daisy replies then slaps Clarke on the ass. She runs out of the room immediately.

"Uh-" Clarke says to herself. She doesn't know that to think of her S.O. She walks into the showers and gets lost in her thoughts…


	4. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light fluff. Some Jiaying backstory. Story building and all that boring shit :P
> 
> Surprise at the end!
> 
> Maybe some bad grammar. This was rushed, sorry!

Clarke rolls over in bed to an alarm going off beside her. "Bugger off." She whispers as she hits the alarm and rolls back to her other side. Her knee brushes someone and she jumps up in bed. "Oh!" She lets out. She takes in the olive-skinned, tone, dark-haired brunette beside her. Clarke gives her a light nudge to wake her up. "Hello?" Clarke covers herself up with the blanket and catches the brunette's bright green eyes.

"Morning." Octavia lets out a yawn.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Clarke asks a bit hung over. "I mean. I don't remember last night after I showered," Clarke says honestly. "Did we?" Clarke asks, pointing between the two of them.

"You wish cutie." Octavia closes her eyes. "Names Octavia Blake, nice to meet you." Octavia extends her hand into the air towards Clarke with her eyes closed. 

Clarke grabs her hand and gives it a shake. "Clarke Griffin." Clarke says still confused. "Why are you-" 

Octavia cuts her off. "Leo said I could crash in his room." Octavia explains. "He was a bit drunk and I think he forgot that you were in here." Octavia pulls the covers back over her half-naked body. "We were both drunk and I wanted a snuggle buddy." Octavia smiles with her eyes still closed. "Nine out of ten." She rolls over and passes out again.

Clarke laughs to herself. She assumes that this is agent Blake's sister or relative. She gets up and gets dressed to get started for the day. She walks out of Fitz's room and heads to the restroom to freshen up. She can hear Daisy singing to herself as she rounds the corner to the restroom.

"A B C. It's easy as, 1 2 3!"  
"As simple as, do re mi!"  
"A B C, 1 2 3!" 

Daisy sings softly into the mirror while putting toothpaste on her toothbrush. Clarke walks up beside her smiling wide and scares that shit out of her. "Fuck!" Daisy shouts. "Dammit rookie. A little warning next time." Daisy pulls the earbuds out and starts to brush her teeth.

"Maybe a firm smack on the ass," Clarke winks and Daisy smiles into her toothbrush. "Or a duet?" Clarke asks rhetorically and pulls up her bag. She notices Daisy is in a bit of a hurry.

"Rain check?" Daisy says. "I have to swing by my mother's place today." Daisy spits out her toothpaste and rinses. "We have some business to discuss." Daisy goes on. "See you in the afternoon for training rookie." Daisy turns and walks out as Echo walks in.

"Echo!" Clarke says surprised. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Clarke apologizes as Echo walks over to the sink beside her. 

"All good. Hell of a leg you have there." Echo smiles slightly. She is in a pretty good mood after just being knocked out. Mainly because Bellamy played nurse all night and she is not used to someone looking after her. "Agent Blake took care of me." She smiles a bit wider and Clarke notices.

"Oh yeah?" Clarke retorts smiling back. "Do you need me to 'knock' you out again?" Clarke asks as she quotes with her fingers.

Echo lets out a laugh. "Maybe." Echo smiles and turns to walk over to the bench by the showers. She pulls her razor and shaving cream out of her pack and starts to shave her legs. "So who was the foxy brunette in agent Fitz's bed?" Echo asks playfully to Clarke.

"Oh. No, no, no." Clarke scrambles. "It wasn't like that. She just needed a place to crash." Clarke explains. "I actually think that was agent Blake's sister." Clarke says a bit worried and Echo laughs.

"He did mention that his sister was swinging by." Echo goes on. "She is suppose to be consulting with Fitz-Simmons." Echo starts shaving the other leg. "She is some super smart neurologist scientist." Echo runs the razor up her leg and cuts herself under the knee while talking. Echo winces in pain.

"Echo! What the fuck is that?" Clarke runs over towards Echo on the bench. "Why is your blood black? Are you okay?" Clarke asks concerned and confused.

"Shit." Echo looks down and presses the towel beside her over her knee. "I have hypoxemia. No big deal." Echo lies to Clarke about her blood. "It's-"

Clarke cuts her off. "Yeah, I know. My mom is a doctor." Clarke leans down in front of her to take a look. Hypoxemia is a lack of oxygen to the blood, which is normally accompanied with respiratory issues and muscle weakness. Clarke leans down to take a look and Echo winces away. She knows Echo is a strong, well built woman. For her blood to be this black she would have to be almost dead or very weak. "Echo. This isn't hypoxemia." Clarke says sternly.

"I-" Echo stops for a moment. "Clarke. I don't know you that well, but can you keep a secret?" Echo pauses again to wait for Clarke's response. Echo has never really kept her blood a secret, but here at S.H.I.E.L.D. she wasn't sure if they would be as accepting.

Clarke looks up at her still confused. "Um. I guess?" Clarke wraps the towel back around Echo's leg and sits beside her on the bench.

"Clarke. I'm a Nightblood, or 'Natblida' in my tongue." Echo looks over to Clarke. "Have you heard of us before?" Echo asks sincerely.

"No. What is that?" Clarke squints listening closely to Echo's next words.

"Well, we are like Inhumans. Powers and all." Echo explains. "Except we are from earth, unlike the Inhumans." Echo looks back down at her leg. "We are born with our powers and our races normally don't get along."

"What do you mean, from earth?" Clarke asks. She has heard of Inhumans, sure, but Nightbloods? This was all news to her.

"We're from an ancient bloodline that has existed on earth alongside humans." Echo goes on. "Our race normally looks down on the Inhumans. Some even kill each other." Echo lets out sadly and lets her head hang low. "Obviously, I don't agree with their archaic ways." Echo fades off.

"Well. I don't have a problem with Inhumans," Clarke says. "And I don't see why you would be any different" Clarke smiles at Echo. "You might want to bring that up to Daisy or May though." Clarke places her hand over the towel to comfort Echo slightly. "We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I assume we are going to bleed at some point." Clarke lets out a small laugh and Echo sighs.

"I guess you're right." Echo replies. "Just let me get settled in first, okay?" Echo asks. She knows that S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to have a lot of questions to ask once they know.

"Sure!" Clarke says as she gets up from the bench. She walks over to the first aid kit on the wall and brings it over to Echo. "So. What's you power?" Clarke asks curiously and Echo tilts her head. "Sorry! Is it rude to ask?" Clarke doesn't know if she is overstepping. 

"No, no. It’s fine." Echo replies. "Nothing spectacular. I have enhanced senses." Echo says a bit shyly. "Sight, hearing, you know?"

Clarke pulls out a bandage to place over Echo's cut. "Is that how you were able to pick that lock yesterday?" Clarke asks thinking back to the moment in the van.

"Yes. I can hear the tumblers in the lock." Echo replies.

Clarke starts to smile. "And touch?" Clarke asks running her finger off the bandage and onto Echo's leg. 

Echo smacks her hand away. "Yes!" Echo shouts. She smiles shaking her head at Clarke. "Handsy much?" Echo asks rhetorically and Clarke laughs. 

"Your orgasms must be amazing!" Clarke lets out as her eyes widen to the thought.

Echo stands up and gathers her stuff. "You're such a perv Griffin." Echo says as she walks towards the door. "And yes, they are." Echo blushes as she leaves the restroom.

\----------------------------------------------

Daisy pulls into her mother's place down in Richmond, VA…

Her mother is the head of the Inhuman sanctuary called -Lai Shi- translated it means Next Life, but it's referred to as Afterlife. Jiaying bought a place down in Virginia after she found out about her daughter. 

Afterlife is an ancient Chinese temple hidden somewhere in the Chinese mountains. Daisy was taken there shortly after her transformation into an Inhuman known as Terrigenesis. Inhumans are born with the gene, but it is not activated until an Inhuman comes in contact with a Terrigen crystal or mist, unlike Nightbloods. Jiaying creates and distributes the Terrigen mist to those she deems worthy. Jiaying gets around easily with the help of her second-in-command Gordon. Gordon is an Inhuman that has the ability to teleport himself and mostly anything he touches to any place.

Daisy didn't know her birth mother until she was brought to Afterlife after her Terrigenesis. Daisy was taken away from her parents at birth and was in the foster system until she ran away when she was young. She didn't even know her real name until she met her mother that day. Daisy was discovered by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team in the Hunan province of China. She was a baby, but classified as an 0-8-4. The entire village and nearly two S.H.I.E.L.D. teams were killed protecting her.

Jiaying already explained to her what happened that day. Her father Calvin Zabo or Calvin Johnson as he was known then, was the reason S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up. Jiaying has the ability to regenerate and heal, but it requires her to drain the life from another. On that day Jiaying was nearly killed by an undercover Hydra agent, which drove Calvin insane. The Hydra agent was after her blood and organs to study and left her for dead. Calvin knowing about Jiaying's powers, took her back to the village in Hunan province. He forced Jiaying unconsciously to kill everyone in the village which allowed her to heal and regenerate. During the massacre Calvin was also killed unknowingly by Jiaying. In her unconscious state she drained Calvin of his life. When Jiaying awoke, her husband was dead and her daughter was gone.

Daisy hops out of the SUV to greet her mother outside of her office. "Hi, Jiaying. Is everyone ready for the meeting?" Daisy asks hesitantly.

"Yes. Daisy, you can call me mom or mother if you would like." Jiaying offers.

"No, no. That's still to weird for me." Daisy locks the SUV and heads into Jiaying's office. 

Jiaying walks with Daisy to the back office where Coulson, May and Gordon are already waiting. "Have a seat Daisy." Jiaying says. She rounds the table and takes a seat at the head of it. "We have a few things to discuss." Jiaying pulls some documents from the folder in front of her and passes them down to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "As you know. Here at Afterlife we recruit and rehabilitate Inhumans." Jiaying goes on. "But there is another species of Inhumans that exists. They call themselves Nightbloods." Jiaying pauses for a moment as the agents look back at her. "There have been recent attacks on some of the Inhumans that we released from Afterlife." Jiaying looks over to Daisy then continues. "It would seem that they are ready to start their war again." Jiaying hesitates. "Well, continue it would be more accurate." 

Coulson crosses his fingers. "What war? Bring us up to speed." Coulson commands. Coulson and his team have been coming to these meetings for two months now. Jiaying has been educating them on Inhumans and any threats that come about. It has been very helpful to S.H.I.E.L.D., which helps keep humans and Inhumans that they come across in the field safe.

"As you know. I have been around for a couple of hundred years." Jiaying says reminding them of her longer life span. "But, I was alive back when the first Inhumans were created." Jiaying explains as Coulson and Daisy both tilt their heads. "I was brought into the future 200 years ago by a Inhuman that could time travel."

Coulson runs his hand over his mouth surprised. "So cool. Eighty-eight miles per hour?" Coulson jokes lightly.

"No." Jiaying smiles briefly then continues. "He brought me into the future to protect me from the revolt of the Inhumans." Jiaying explains. "I was in love with the first Inhuman. Married you would call it these days." She goes on. "He was the most powerful and feared Inhuman." Jiaying recalls lost in though. "His name was -Ren Lai Shuo- or Alveus translated."

"What happened?" Daisy asks entranced by the story.

"The leader of the Nightblood Inhumans banished him from Earth." Jiaying's face saddens. "Alveus was sent through a Kree portal to another dimension, maybe. I'm not sure." Tears start to well in Jiaying's eyes and she wipes them away. "Their leader was -Bei ka- or simply Becca. She was ruthless." Jiaying explains. "A war waged on afterwards between the races. A majority of the Inhumans and Nightbloods were wiped out." Jiaying says. "I fled with the time traveler."

"Who was she? Becca?" Coulson asks.

"She was the first Nightblood. She was on this Earth long before the Inhumans." Jiaying explains. "She claimed that her species is actually from Earth and not brought here through the blue Kree blood." Jiaying laughs slightly. "If you even mentioned that her people were Inhuman she would try to kill you." Jiaying goes on. "She called us -Skaikru- in her tongue. It means Sky people." Jiaying continues. "From my past research, I believe she may be a different type of Kree or a similar alien."

Daisy's jaw drops. "Wait, so she wasn't even Inhuman?" Daisy asks.

"I think so. I believe she started the bloodline through mating with humans." Jiaying explains.

"So where is she now? Did she die?" May cuts in this time.

"She must have. I never found out anything about her powers." Jiaying says. "But, she obviously passed on the blood feud." Jiaying points to the documents and photos in front of them.

Coulson and his team look through the photos. They see a dark brown-skinned, brown-eyed woman with a medium build and short hair. She has scars on her face and a tribal tattoo around her right eye. "What are we looking at?" Coulson asks flipping through the photos. He sees one where the woman was hit in the face and is bleeding back blood.

"This woman is responsible for the attacks on our Inhumans." Jiaying retorts. "From what Gordon was able to gather, she goes by the name Indra." Jiaying goes on. "And from the photos, you can see that she is a Nightblood." Jiaying closes her folder and gathers her things. "One more thing. We believe that she can sense out Inhumans that went through Terrigenesis."

"We'll look into it." Coulson says to Jiaying sternly. Coulson and his team gather their files and start to walk out. Daisy stays behind as Gordon steps outside to give her some privacy.

"You off?" Daisy asks to her mom.

"Yes, Dear." Jiaying smiles brightly at her daughter. "I'll be back in a few days. Do you want to grab dinner then?" Jiaying asks hoping she says yes.

"If I'm not on a mission, sure." Daisy leans in and gives Jiaying a hug. "Use your seatbelt." Daisy jokes as Jiaying steps outside the door and next to Gordon.

"Love you, my flower." Jiaying says in her soothing motherly tone. "Lock up!" She then exclaims as lightning surrounds her and Gordon. The cone of lightning engulfs Jiaying and they disappear into thin air.

Coulson peaks from lobby door. "No thunder?" Coulson jokes.

"Boooo!" Daisy replies back.

"There it is!" Coulson laughs and walks out the door. Coulson and May get in their SUV and drive off.

Daisy locks up the office door, but hears a click behind her. -Click- She turns around and sees nothing. She starts to walk over to her SUV And notices that the side window has been busted in. "Fuck me!" Daisy lets out. She looks into her center console and glove box and doesn't find anything stolen. She hears a shuffle behind her and turns around swinging with her backhand at the noise. She connects with something and hears a grunt, but she still doesn't see anything. Daisy listens closer and can hear footsteps running off towards a black Rubicon Jeep. The driver door swings wide open then closes. Daisy tilts her head a little shocked and the potential ghost she just saw or didn't see.

"What the fuck was that?" Daisy huffs. The Jeep starts up and speeds off without a driver. She looks down at her silver gauntlet and sees black blood smeared across it. "Shit." Daisy pulls the radio from the SUV. "Coulson! We have a problem…"

\----------------------------------------------

Harper pulls into the parking lot at POLIS Industries a few hours later. She licks the napkin from her glove box and wipes the rest of the dry blood from her nose. She pulls up her laptop in the side seat and hooks her camera into it. She uploads the photos of the meeting she just witnessed and sends them to the dropbox marked -CMDR-. She checks her face in the mirror and pulls her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. She gets out of the Jeep and walks into the building. She passes John Murphy in the lobby and holds a hand up for him to not speak.

"Okay then, Susan Storm." Murphy pokes fun at Harper.

"Jok yu, Cockroach!" Harper fires back as she walks down the hall to the elevator. She gets in and pushes the button for the top floor. -Ding!- The elevator opens to a long hallway with a black and gold door at the end. Harper can hear someone shouting on the other end. She steps up to the door to knock and a knife cracks through the wood. "Fuck!" Harper squeaks out.

"Joken, Jok!" Harper hears from the other side of the door. "Harper! Get the fuck in here and explain this!" The woman commands.

Harper opens the door "Sha, Heda!" Harper closes the door as she steps into the Commanders office…. Lexa's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jok = Fuck  
> Joken = Fucking  
> Yu = You  
> Sha = Yes  
> Heda = Commander
> 
> Trigedasleng bitches! :)


	5. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see trouble on the way!
> 
> A little taste of Lexa ;)

Harper takes a seat in front of Lexa's desk. Harper straightens the plaque on her desk, which reads -Lexa Woods-. She can see that Lexa already printed out all the photos she sent over. Lexa takes a seat in her chair and relaxes slightly.

"I ordered you to tail Amelia Echo." Lexa states with a stern look. She crosses her arms waiting for Harper's reply.

"I was Heda, but I saw the Inhuman leave her base and I followed." Harper says as she looks down at the photos. "Once I pulled up to the office she arrived at," Harper gulps. "I saw Anya, the Serpent Queen." Harper goes on. "The S.H.I.E.L.D. Inhuman and S.H.I.E.L.D. appear to be working with her." Harper looks at the image of Jiaying through the office window. Jiaying was known as Anya to the Nightbloods back then. She was the queen to Alveus and feared all the same.

Lexa looks to the side as her eyebrows furrow. "Filthy Skaiblida." Lexa almost whispers. "Where is she now McIntyre?" Lexa asks as she scratches the back of her neck. 

"I didn't see her leave the building. I was almost caught by the Inhuman." Harper replies. She pinches her nose slightly, remembering the backhand she took to the face.

"You were seen! How?" Lexa asks getting upset. She knows Harper is one of her best spies. Harper has the ability to turn herself invisible and project it onto smaller objects. It's perfect for her to scout for information or potential Nightblood recruits.

"No. She hit me in the face after I checked her SUV." Harper explains. "She swung and got a lucky shot. I was able to get away unseen." Harper says as she adjust nervously in her chair. "Her name is Daisy Johnson and she's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. That was all I was able to gather on her." Harper points to the image of Daisy lifting the SUV with an invisible force. "She's quite powerful."

"We'll see about that." Lexa replies smugly.

Harper moves some of the pictures on the desk to the side. "This is the other new recruit." Harper points to Clarke sitting on the bus bench next to Echo.

Lexa leans forward to look at the blonde on the bench. The -Princess St.- sign is above her head in the photo. "Who's the princess?" Lexa asks as she picks up the photo to get a closer look.

"I don't have any details on her yet." Harper replies. "She got off the bus and sat of the bench next to Echo." Harper goes on. "I will trail her for more information." Harper states.

"Good." Lexa says as she gathers up the photos from her desk. "We need to capture this Daisy and get more information on Anya." Lexa explains in disgust. "I will inform Indra. We'll discuss more later." Lexa states. She walks over to the door and pulls her knife from it. "And tell Murphy to fix my door." Lexa commands as she walks over in front of Harper. A small line of black blood starts to drip from Harper's nose. Lexa runs the back side of the knife down Harper's cheek. Lexa places her finger on Harper's nose and the blood runs back into it.

"Mochof, Heda." Harper thanks her as the pain dissipates from her nose. 

"Out. I have a meeting." Lexa commands as she watches Harper head for the door.

Lexa normally doesn't heal anyone unless it's serious, but she sees Harper as a daughter of sorts. She lost a majority of her kindness when she became Commander. Not so much lost, but replaced with a blinding rage for Inhumans. Lexa has been around quite some time herself. She ages much slower than normal humans, and she has known Harper since she was little. Lexa is 50 years old, but her body ages at half the rate of humans. She looks the same age as Harper McIntyre who is 24. Lexa has the ability to manipulate cells in her body and anyone she touches. This allows her to regenerate herself and heal others, but it also allows her to kill with a touch. She can command cells to reshape or tear apart herself and her enemies. 

Lexa is the head of POLIS Industries. She inherited the company from the previous Commander who was killed by Jiaying's followers. The POLIS company is a front for the Nightbloods and has been for a long time. They've gone by many names throughout the years since Becca started the group/religion thousands of years ago. Becca was a Kree that arrived on Earth long before the Kree showed up to make Inhumans from the planet's inhabitants. She was exiled from the Kree a long time ago and found a home on Earth. She was the top scientist within the Kree and was exiled due to her illegal experiments on Kree-kind. Kree normally cannot breathe on Earth, but Becca genetically altered herself. This turned her blood from blue to black and allowed her to start a life on Earth.

Becca lived peacefully on Earth until the Kree showed up and made the Inhumans. She hated her entire race for exiling her and saw the Inhumans as abominations. Inhumans were created to be weapons for the Kree, but abandoned when they didn't hold up to the Kree standards. Since the beginning Becca has hunted down and killed all the Inhumans she could. She was never able to kill Alveus, the first Inhuman that was created, he was even too powerful for her. Alveus was invincible as long as he was able to feed on the flesh of humans. If he didn't feed then he would eventually weaken and die. So she created a Kree portal that would banish him to Maveth a Kree planet in her home solar system. Alveus rose to power quickly and surrounded himself with an army of Inhumans. Becca started a revolt within the Inhumans and got close enough to send him and his queen through the portal, but she escaped. 

Becca created her own bloodline of followers by mating with humans. This allowed her Kree powers and altered blood to transfer to her offspring. They were born with powers, and Inhumans thought they were one and the same. She taught her people that they were from Earth and not brought here by the Kree. Becca said they were not the same and the blue blooded Kree/Inhumans did not belong here. She hid that she was Kree from her own followers. She passed this hatred down through the ages through teachings and technology. She created an A.I. cybernetic implant known as -The Flame- to pass on her memories. The host of this implant would be known as 'Commander' and they would rule in her place if she died. Once this chip was in place the host would follow her ways without fault.

\----------------------------------------------

Harper walks out of the elevators and heads down to the lobby. She turns invisible before she rounds the corner to Murphy's desk. She sees that his eyes are closed and he is leaning back in his chair. She creeps over and kicks the chair out from underneath of him.

"Ooof!" Murphy lets out as he hits the ground. He scrambles to his feet and looks around to see if Lexa caught him dosing off. "Close one." Murphy says to himself. He goes to grab his coffee off the desk and it scoots away from his grasp. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry McIntyre." Murphy apologizes. 

Harper comes into view holding his coffee with a big smile. "Accepted." Harper says as she takes a sip. "Do you want to grab lunch?" Harper asks as she sits down on the edge of his desk. "I've got some interesting news."

"Sure." Murphy replies. "Monty might get jealous if he sees us. He has eyes for you." Murphy teases.

"Yeah right." Harper scoffs. She knows that Monty and Jasper are busy now anyways. Lexa has them working around the clock on Nightblood and Inhuman research. They are two of the only humans actually in this place. When it comes to finding scientist and lab technicians Lexa can't be picky.

Indra comes through the main doors heading straight for the reception desk. Harper stands up from the desk straightening up and Murphy fixes his hair. "Is Heda ready for the meeting?" Indra asks.

"Yes." Murphy replies and looks down to confirm Lexa's schedule.

"Mochof." Indra thanks him. She nods to Harper then walks around the corner to the elevators. She gets out at the top floor and sees Gustus waiting for her outside of Lexa's office door. She notices the small hole in the center of the door as she approaches. "Evening Gustus." Indra says. She nods to the door implying that they go in.

"Evening." Gustus replies and knocks on Lexa's door as he opens it. 

Lexa is sitting at her desk staring at a photo. She opens the side drawer on her desk and puts the photo away as they enter. "Gustus, Indra." Lexa greets them.

"Heda." Indra and Gustus both greet her in return. They walk up to take a seat at the two empty seats in front of Lexa's desk. 

"Report." Lexa says sternly once they are seated.

"No new recruitments, but I have a lead on another Natblida." Indra says. "We've captured two new Skaiblidas for questioning as well." Indra informs Lexa. Indra is in charge of tracking down Nightbloods for recruitment and Inhumans for killing or questioning. She has the ability to sense Nightblood and Inhuman blood once she is close enough to them. She also has unreal strength and reflexes which allows capturing them a bit easier.

"And the prisoners?" Lexa asks looking over to Gustus. Gustus handles the Inhuman prisoners that Indra and her crew bring in. He normally tortures them for information. Gustus is also a Nightblood with the ability to secrete acid from his body. This comes in handy when he needs to inflict some pain for information. 

"Static boy wouldn't talk, so I killed him to get the other one to talk." Gustus replies to Lexa. "She looks like a damn porcupine. It was disgusting." Gustus says as he shakes his head. "She gave us a vague location for Afterlife, and she gave us details on the teleporter."

"About that." Lexa says. "We found Anya." Lexa pulls up the photos of Jiaying in the meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. "She is working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for some reason. We are going to find out." Lexa states.

"Heda, this is big." Indra replies. "We finally have eyes on that snake bitch." Indra smiles slightly.

"I know." Lexa replies. "I need you to put your team together. We're going to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. Inhuman." Lexa commands.

"Any news on Echo?" Indra asks. Indra was the one that recruited Echo into POLIS. After a few weeks Echo left, not agreeing with their ways. Normally everyone complies and joins them, but they let Echo go. After that, they assigned Harper to track her and keep an eye on her. Little did they know that she would try to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

"She made it into S.H.I.E.L.D. She's of no concern to us." Lexa replies in disgust. "Let me know when the team is ready." Lexa says to Indra. "Use Harper for recon if needed."

"Sha, Heda." Indra replies. She gets up to leave and Gustus follows.

"Gustus." Lexa says. Gustus turns to look at her in the doorway. "Try to get more out of the prisoner, then kill her." Lexa commands.

"Understood, Heda." Gustus replies. He gives her a nod then closes the door.

\----------------------------------------------

Simmons grabs a cotton swab from her kit and runs a solution over Daisy's silver gauntlet. She gathers a sample of the black blood so she can analyze it. "That should do the trick." Simmons says as she turns and sticks the sample into the collection bay to be scanned. "You can take this back now." Simmons hands the gauntlet over to Daisy.

"Thank you, Simmons." Daisy replies. "Do you want to go get something to eat later?" Daisy offers. "I think Fitz is going out with Doctor Blake again." Daisy explains. She knows that Fitz and Simmons normally eat together, but he has had his hands full with Octavia.

"That would be lovely." Simmons replies. She smiles briefly, then her faces saddens slightly. She keeps telling herself that she isn't jealous, but her and Fitz are best friends.

"Drinks are on me." Daisy says with a smile. She snaps her gauntlet on and turns to walk out of the lab. "I'm off to recap with Coulson." Daisy explains.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find something." Simmons replies back. She turns to the monitor next to the collection bay. She has never had a sample of Nightblood before. She is actually kind of excited to review the readings. She hears the door open to the lab and sees Clarke walking in.

"Dr. Simmons?" Clarke asks as she walks slowly towards Simmons. 

"Just Simmons or Jemma." Simmons smiles. "Did you need something agent Griffin?" Simmons asks politely. Clarke makes her way over to Simmons.

"Just Clarke." Clarke smiles and laughs slightly. "I know we just met the other day," Clarke goes on. "But I need your opinion on something." Clarke pulls up her phone and Simmons turns her head a bit confused. "So, I got this app and I need opinions on dates." Clarke explains. 

Simmons's face lights up. "Oh my god, yes!." Simmons says as she smiles wide. "Meet me up in the common area in ten minutes." Simmons explains. "This is going to be fun. I have some good wine!" Simmons says a little overexcited.

"Well, okay then!" Clarke retorts. She only wanted a few opinions, but Simmons's reaction got her excited. She walks out of the lab and heads upstairs to the common area. As she enters the common area she catches Bellamy and Echo heading back to his room. Echo gives her a smile as she turns to enter. Clarke laughs to herself and walks over to the kitchen bar. She grabs one of the fancy looking English bottles assuming it's Jemma's. She starts to pour a glass as Octavia walks in behind her.

"We snuggling again tonight?" Octavia asks from behind Clarke and she jumps slightly.

"Fuck!" Clarke lets out. She gathers her thoughts for a moment. Fitz walks in as well.

"Your rooms are ready by the way." Fitz informs Clarke. "Fourth on the left, one past mine."

"Thank you!" Clarke says as she pours a second glass.

"Guess it's me and Romeo tonight." Octavia says smiling at Fitz.

"Uh-" Fitz gulps. "But, your brother is across the hall." Fitz points out.

"You said the rooms have built in sound proofing right?" Octavia asks already knowing the answer.

Fitz starts to turn red and stutters. "But, but-" 

"Calm down, I'm joking Leo." Octavia gives him a wink. Fitz is still turning red.

"You two are adorable." Clarke says as she downs her first glass. She grabs the bottle and walks over to the couch. Simmons comes up the stairs and sees Clarke on the couch with her wine already. Clarke pats the seat to her left on the couch. "This seats yours." Clarke says as she takes another drink.

Jemma's face lights up a little. "Greetings Fitz, Dr. Blake." Simmons nods to them in the kitchen.

"Hey, girl!" Octavia replies.

"Hi, Jemma." Fitz replies as well. "Well I'm off ladies. Have fun." Fitz turns to leave the kitchen.

"We still on for dinner Romeo?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah. I'll be back in an hour." Fitz replies as he walks out.

Octavia starts going through the cabinets. She is looking through the liquor selection.

Simmons sits down beside Clarke. She picks up her glass and takes a big gulp. "Mhm." She groans. "Just want I needed." Simmons turns to Clarke and puts her elbow up on the back of the couch. "So this dating app, let's see the candidates." Simmons smiles.

Clarke smiles and pulls up her phone. "I have a few set aside, but we can look at some more." Clarke pulls up the first photo. It's a woman and Simmons tilts her head curiously. "I'm-" Clarke starts to think she should explain, but Simmons cuts in. 

"I can help with the women. I'm not to sure about the men." Simmons informs her.

Octavia sits down on Clarke's right side and catches on. "I can weed through the shmucks." Octavia offers. "Like fuck boy here." Octavia leans over and pulls up the details on the man. 

-Finn Collins, 24-  
-Looking for my angel that fell from heaven!-

 

"Swipe left on that shit." Octavia takes a big swig of the rum bottle she is holding.

Clarke and Simmons both let out a laugh. Octavia passes the bottle to Simmons and she takes it. Simmons tilts the bottle up and starts to chug

"Shit girl, get it!" Octavia laughs.

Clarke shakes her head and takes a sip of her wine. "Okay, next candidate." Clarke pulls up the next profile. "She seems nice." Clarke explains.

Simmons grabs the phone from her and passes the bottle to Clarke. "I'll be the judge." Simmons reads over the profile.

-Maya Vie, 23-  
-Looking for my special human!-

 

"I think that's speciesism!" Simmons exclaims. "And look at these long fingernails. She's not sticking those anywhere." Simmons points out.

"Simmons!" Clarke squeaks. She laughs then takes the phone back to bring up the next profile. She passes the bottle back to Octavia.

"What?" Simmons questions. "It can't be all tongue. That's no fun." Simmons explains blatantly. 

Octavia chokes while taking a swig. "Mhm." Octavia gulps down the rest and wipes her face. "It looks like I was snuggling with the wrong one." Octavia gives Simmons a wink. Simmons blushes and tries to hide her smile.

"Last one." Clarke explains. She pulls up the profile of the next person. She holds the phone out in front of her so Octavia and Simmons can see. There is only a photo of the man shirtless with his back turned.

-Kurt Taylor, 32-  
-Meet me for dinner and you will get your description.-

 

"He would have to tailor me a new vagina when we were done!" Octavia jokes. Clarke hunches over in tears laughing.

Simmons lets out a laugh. "A blind date sounds fun." Simmons goes on. "Give him a try."

"Okay." Clarke agrees and swipes right. She pulls up her messages and sends him a text.

Clarke: Dinner tomorrow?

Kurt: Sounds good. Bohemian Caverns alright?

Clarke: Whatever you like. Text me the address.

Kurt: Will do. See ya tomorrow!

Clarke: You too!

 

Clarke sets her phone down and finishes the last of her wine. She turns to Octavia and tips the glass towards her gesturing for some rum. "Time to get drunk."

"Same here." Simmons leans over Clarke putting her glass on top of hers.

"My bitches!" Octavia shouts. She pours some rum into both glasses. "Wait." She gets up and runs over to the fridge for bottles of cola. She runs back over and pours some cola into them. "Much better."

"Isn't this bad for brain cells?" Clarke jokes.

"Yes, but I can fix them." Octavia retorts. "Kind of my specialty." Octavia gives them a wink.

Simmons perks up. "You've mapped cellular regeneration in the brain?" Simmons asks.

"I wrote the book on it." Octavia boasts. "I've actually been working on an A.I. brain replica. I'll show you sometime." Octavia offers. 

"Get a room!" Clarke jokes, Simmons and Octavia both laugh. Clarke pulls out a drawer on the middle table and sees a pack of cards. She grabs them and starts to shuffle. "Time for a drinking game ladies!"

\----------------------------------------------

Daisy is upstairs in Coulson's office sitting across from him. Coulson spins his laptop around revealing an image of a large black stone about 10 feet tall. "I think this may be the portal Jiaying was talking about." Coulson explains. "This Obelisk dates back to ancient times. Until now we weren't exactly sure what it was."

"Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D. has this?" Daisy asks. "Why didn't you tell Jiaying?" Daisy starts to get upset.

"You know why, Skye." Coulson explains. "It potentially holds the most dangerous and feared Inhuman." Coulson catches himself. "I mean Daisy, sorry."

"Okay. Then what now?" Daisy asks.

"It's aboard our aircraft carrier, the Iliad. Agent Morse is in charge of protecting it." Coulson explains. "I am going to have it brought here so our team can analyze it." 

"Is anyone meeting up with the ship?" Daisy asks, hoping it's not her.

"Agent Hunter will rendezvous with the Iliad." Coulson says. "He has already been filled in." Coulson goes on. "Once we have a grasp on how it works we will inform Jiaying." 

"Understood." Daisy confirms.

"That will be all Daisy." Coulson givers her a small smile.

Daisy gets up and heads out of Coulson's office into the common area. She sees Simmons and Octavia passed out on two of the three couches with Clarke sitting in the recliner. Daisy walks down the stairs towards them when Fitz comes in the door by the kitchen. "What is this about?" Daisy asks Fitz.

"No clue. I only left them an hour ago." Fitz explains. He grabs the rum bottle off the counter and tips it slightly to read the label. He sets it back down and heads over to the common area. 

"How are you ladies doing?" Daisy asks following Fitz. "A little bonding?"

Clarke opens her eyes and tilts her head to them. "Peachy." Clarke smiles then closes her eyes again.

"Well then. I guess dinner is off." Fitz laughs. "I'll order them something for when they wake up."

"Good. I'm hungry." Daisy huffs. She grabs some blankets from cabinet on the side wall, then lays them over Clarke and Simmons. She tosses the last blanket to Fitz. "She's all yours." Daisy gestures to Octavia then walks into the training room. The bell dings and Simmons opens her eyes. She sees Fitz covering up Octavia with a blanket.

"Your girlfriend is amazing." Simmons says. "I want to have sex with her mind." She jokes then rolls over with a smile.

"She's not my-" Fitz stops and sighs as Simmons turns over. Octavia opens and closes one eye, then blows Fitz a kiss. She smiles wide and Fitz laughs shaking his head. "You ladies will be the death of me." Fitz says as he turns and walks towards the kitchen. He pulls up his phone and orders from the local pizza shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mochof = Thank you  
> Sha = Yes  
> Heda = Commander  
> Skaiblida = Sky Blood  
> Anya = Jiaying (Same Actress)


	6. Starboard - Port(al)side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard!
> 
> Flamenco Sketches (Miles Davis) - Song playing at Clarke and Kurt's date.
> 
> Do You Feel It? (Chaos Chaos) - Song/mood for the last part.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The next morning Coulson walks out of the base onto the tarmac. He heads over to the cargo Quinjet that May is prepping for the flight to the Iliad aircraft carrier. Coulson plans to bring the Obelisk back to their base to have Fitz-Simmons and Dr. Blake analyze it further. Coulson walks up the cargo ramp to speak with May. He sees her securing the holding tank for the Obelisk. 

"Wheels up in ten?" Coulson asks and May gives him a nod. "Remember, the Inhuman and Obelisk were also worshipped by Hydra." Coulson explains. "I don't want anyone touching it until it's here."

May pulls down the last strap and turns to Coulson. "Do you want me to take Echo along?" May asks. "She probably has the sea legs out of the two." May explains, referring to the rookies.

"Sounds good. I'll let her know." Coulson gives may a nod and walks down the ramp. He passes Hunter on the way over to the base. "Be careful agent Hunter. The Obelisk is our most dangerous o-eight-four." 

"Heard, Boss." Hunter replies. "Have it home in no time." Hunter turns from Coulson and continues on to the Quinjet.

Coulson walks in through the side door between the showers and the bunks. He walks over to Echo's room, which is now ready and doesn't find her there. He turns to head towards the kitchen as Echo emerges from Bellamy's room.

"Oh, Sir!" Echo says, then stands at attention. 

"You've got ten minutes agent Echo. Meet agent May on the tarmac, she will fill you in." Coulson informs Echo. She excuses herself past him to her room. Coulson shakes his head then heads towards his office past the common area. He sees Daisy on the couch putting on her hand wraps for sparing.

"Hey, Coulson." Daisy says, then stands up to head for the fridge.

"Who's getting the beat down today?" Coulson jokes. 

"Agent Griffin." Daisy explains as she grabs two bottles of water and closes the fridge door. "Time to push her a little." Daisy smirks.

"Just don't quake her to death." Coulson jokes then walks up the stairs to his office.

Clarke walks into the common area as Coulson leaves. "That rum kicked my ass last night." She groans.

"Now it's my turn." Daisy retorts as she tosses a water bottle to Clarke. Clarke catches it and laughs. "Two hours of training, then you can get ready for your date." Daisy smirks. 

"How do you know about that?" Clarke asks.

"Simmons filled me in. Is he handsome?" Daisy asks curiously.

"Not sure, it's a blind date." Clarke explains. She walks over to the training room door. "Let's do this!" She exclaims as the door lets out a ding. Daisy follows behind her into the training room. 

The room is very large and broken into four sections. The main entrance leads into the physical training area with mats, weights and fighting equipment. The other three sections are closed off with one for firearms training, one for stealth/recon and a white room marked with caution signs. 

Clarke points to the white room as she enters. "What's that room for?" Clarke asks, since she has been wondering since her last visit. 

"That's the poly-tectic training room that Fitz setup. It allows Inhumans to train without their powers bringing the place down." Daisy explains as she looks down to her hands. "I had a few accidents when I first started training with my powers." Daisy goes on as she walks over to the room and opens the door. "Take a seat on the bench inside, I'll show you." Daisy gives hers small smile.

"That must have been tough." Clarke sympathizes. "Is it safe?" Clarke asks, not wanting to get hurt. She walks into the room and sits on the bench.

"I've had a lot of practice." Daisy explains and gives Clarke a wink. She closed the door and swipes the panel over to her profile picture. Clarke watches silently as Daisy enters the center of the room. Four pillars pop-up out the ground as the walls shift and reshape. Daisy clutches her fists at her side then lifts both hands outwards towards the front pillars. The pillars shatter into millions of tiny pieces hovering in the air.

"Holy shit!" Clarke lets out as she leans back on the bench.

The shards of pillar softly fall to the ground and Daisy drops the serious look on her face and smirks. "Now it's your turn." Daisy says as she points her open palm towards Clarke.

"Wait, what?" Clarke questions as the bench starts to float in the air with her on it. "Daisy!" Clarke shouts as the bench floats towards Daisy. Daisy stops the bench in front of her and tilts it at and angle so Clarke slides off on her feet in front of her. Clarke stands in front of her in awe.

Daisy reaches up and taps Clarke on the nose with her finger. "Boop." Daisy says then giggles to herself.

"Fuck that was awesome." Clarke huffs. "You're amazing!" Clarke says enthusiastically. 

"Thanks." Daisy smiles. "Now it's time for some sparing." Daisy and Clarke walk out of the poly-room and head for the mats. 

Daisy bends down to grab the gloves on the mat and Clarke starts to smile deviously. Daisy is wearing some tight yoga pants with her butt nicely on display. Clarke winds back her hand to smack Daisy on the ass. "Pay back!" Clarke shouts as she swings at Daisy. 

Daisy moves with lightning speed and catches Clarke's hand, she flips her over on her back. Clarke hits the mat and lets out a huff. "Let's be clear." Daisy says. "Your ass is mine today." Daisy says as her face gets a little more serious. Daisy offers her a hand to get up.

Clarke laughs and grabs Daisy's hand. "Yes, Ma'am!" She says. 

Daisy walks Clarke through some of the basics of Jiu-Jitsu, Taekwondo and Mixed martial arts. She notices how quickly Clarke is catching on and it makes her happy. Finally a rookie that can hang with her she thinks to herself. Daisy and Clarke train for the next two hours, she lets Clarke go to get ready for her date.

"Good luck rookie." Daisy says as Clarke grabs a towel to dry off the sweat.

"Same time tomorrow?" Clarke asks, excited to continue her training with her S.O. 

"You got it. Go easy on the ambrosia." Daisy jokes referring to her date.

Clarke laughs. "No promises." Clarke turns and heads out of the training room towards the showers.

\----------------------------------------------

Echo clutches her seat belt as the Quinjet lowers onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier, off the coast of Delaware. The agents undo their seat belts as the Quinjet comes to a stop.

"We've got 20 minutes, then it's wheels up." May instructs to Hunter and Echo. She walks from the cockpit past them and lowers the bay door on the jet. As the door lowers a six-foot tall, honey-blonde comes into sight as the door lowers in front of her. She's dressed in a full captain's uniform with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Infinity logo hanging below her name plate; -CAPT. Morse- it reads. 

"Barbie." May smiles and gives Bobbi a nod as she steps down the ramp. "Echo, you're with me." May instructs as Echo gets up to follow may down into the ships holding bay. "Ken is up in the cockpit." May says as she passes Bobbi.

Bobbi gives may a smile which drops as she looks into the Quinjet. Bobbi walks up the ramp and hits the button for the bay door to close. She drops her serious composure into anger and confusion as the door closed. "What the fuck Hunter!" Bobbi screams towards the cockpit. Hunter leans around from the seat to see his ex-wife in the bay.

"Bloody hell." Hunter says to himself under his breath.

"You tell me you love me and want to get back together, then you're gone when I wake up?" Bobbi rambles on. "Why haven't you answered my calls!" Bobbi questions starting to raise her voice again. Hunter starts to get up from his seat as Bobbi rounds the chair and pushes him back down. She opens her eyes wide and raises her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"I-" Hunter starts as Bobbi cuts him off.

"You what Hunter?" Bobbi snaps back.

"I got scared." Hunter admits as Bobbi towers beside him. She leans down to his eye level. "You got tied up in S.H.I.E.L.D. last time and left me." Hunter explains. "I only joined so I could be around you." Hunter drops his head.

Bobbi is taken back a bit by his honesty. She softens her tone and composure. "I'm sorry Hunter, but it's not like that anymore." Bobbi explains. "The old S.H.I.E.L.D. and Bobbi have changed. I swear to you." Bobbi stands up as her eyes water.

"I'm sorry." Hunter apologizes. "I really do want this to work." Hunter says as Bobbie sits down straddling him in the seat.

"I forgive you." Bobbi says as she leans in to kiss Hunter. She starts to kiss him more deeply as she runs her hands through his hair. Hunter grabs onto her waste and kisses her back. She starts to unzip his jacket and whispers into Hunters ear. "We have about fifteen minutes." Bobbi says in a low sultry tone.

"Well fuck." Hunter huffs.

"That's the plan." Bobbi retorts as she smiles into another kiss.

 

Echo and May arrive at the holding bay entrance below the Quinjet. May puts her thumb up the console on the door and starts to type in a code. Echo scrunches her face in disgust briefly as she hears what is going on above them. "Gross." Echo whispers to herself. One of the downsides of her super senses is not being able to turn it off. She can hear every little detail of the steamy encounter above in their Quinjet.

"Something wrong agent Echo?" May asks as the door unlocks.

"No, Ma'am." Echo replies. She grabs her headphones from pocket to help block out the noise.

"Good. Let's roll this onto the cargo lift and get this back to HQ." May instructs.

Echo walks into the room and takes in the view of the Obelisk. She sees a ten-foot tall obsidian stone with square cut-outs in it. The stone is in a clear holding tank that is rigged to the cargo lift. May walks over to the console and starts the lift to bring it up to the dock.

\----------------------------------------------

Clarke pulls into the restaurant in the SUV she borrowed from Simmons. She pulls up her text messages and sends Kurt a text.

Clarke: I'm here. You said 6 right?

Kurt: Yes. I'm right inside waiting for you.

Kurt: Come on in.

 

Clarke steps out of the SUV and heads towards the entrance. -Click- Clarke hears a camera over her shoulder and turns to see a group of girls on a bench taking pictures. She ignores it and opens the door to Bohemian Caverns restaurant. She sees two men waiting on the bench inside assuming one is Kurt. She walks up to one of them. "Kurt?" She asks to the wrong man.

"Over here." Kurt laughs and waves to Clarke.

Clarke takes in the six-foot something, dark-haired, brown-eyed man in front of her. He is in peak physical shape with a medium build and a tastefully trimmed beard.

"Oh. Sorry." Clarke apologizes to the other man. "Well, hello Kurt." Clarke greets the man.

"Hi, Clarke. Nice to meet you." Kurt replies. "Our tables ready. Shall we?" Kurt suggests and Clarke gives him a nod. The waiter leads them over to their table in the back. They have a slightly secluded area away from the Jazz stage with low candle light. Kurt waits for Clarke to sit down before he takes his seat.

"I've got to be honest." Clarke says as she takes her seat. "I thought you were going to have an ugly face with that profile picture." Clarke laughs slightly.

Kurt smiles and laughs. "Yeah. I didn't even want to post a picture, but my friend made me." Kurt says honestly. "She thinks that I need to get out there more." Kurt says as the waiter places the menus in front of them. 

"What to drink?" The waiter asks, looking at Kurt.

"The Moscato, please." Kurt replies. Clarke gives Kurt a nod and the waiter leaves to get their drinks.

"So, time for that description." Clarke says as she picks up her menu.

"Sorry for that. Like I said, my friend setup the profile." Kurt replies. He starts to think. "A description. Mhm." Kurt rambles to himself. "Mysterious, fun and looking for some purpose in life. Is that good?" Kurt asks pulling up his menu. 

"Sounds good." Clarke chuckles as the waiter returns with their drinks.

"You are ready to order?" The waiter asks.

"I'll have the Beer Battered Fish and Chips." Clarke replies.

"Jerk Chicken and Mashed Potatoes for me." Kurt replies.

The waiter takes their menus and leaves the table. The Jazz group steps up to the stage and starts to play a low melody.

"So tell me about yourself." Kurt says to Clarke.

"twenty-one questions? Trade off?" Clarke asks.

"Not sure what that is, but yes." Kurt retorts.

Clarke laughs. "I'll start. Your favorite color?" Clarke asks to start off the exchange of ice-breaker questions.

\----------------------------------------------

Hunter, May and Echo touch down at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Coulson meets them on the tarmac as the Quinjet sets down. He rounds the back of the plane as the lift lowers with the cargo from the Iliad ship. Coulson takes in the image of the Obelisk. He's only seen video and images of the object during the monitoring of the it. They have it contained in a large clear holding tank. The Obelisk has been known to turn into a liquid briefly then reform into the same shape.

"So this is it." Coulson says in awe. "It's very ominous." Coulson states. 

"Let's just get it into the lab for the brainiacs." May states.

Echo and hunter help lower the stone in the tank down onto to the hovering metal pallet. They bring the Obelisk up to the door that ramps down into the holding cell behind the lab downstairs. They place the Obelisk centered in the downstairs lab bay and lock it up. Coulson heads upstairs to inform the tech and science team so they can take a look. He enters the common area where Fitz-Simmons and Dr. Blake are relaxing.

"The Obelisk is here. I need you guys to run a full diagnostic on it, ASAP." Coulson says to Fitz-Simmons and Octavia. "The stone is only stable for 4 days before it turns into liquid briefly." Coulson explains. "So only outside monitoring for today."

"So cool!" Fitz and Octavia say at the same time.

"I'll go down and get started." Simmons replies to Coulson.

"Sounds good. Keep me updated." Coulson looks over to Octavia and Fitz then nods. "It's getting late. I'm going to catch some Z's."

"Night." Fitz, Simmons and Octavia reply.

"Agents." Coulson says as he turns to head to his quarters.

Simmons walks past the couch Fitz and Octavia are sitting on. She leans forward from behind them and places a hand on each of their shoulders. "An actual alien artifact. This is going to be amazing!" Simmons squeals. "I'll run some initial scans, then we can get started tomorrow." Simmons explains.

"Sounds good, Jemma." Fitz replies. Simmons nods and he watches her skip off past the kitchen. She heads for the stairs leading down to the lab. Fitz turns back to speak to Octavia who is giving him a big grin. "I'm off to bed then, if you don't mind." Fitz sighs. He starts to pull the blanket off the back of the couch.

"Oh, I mind." Octavia retorts. She places her hand on the blanket to stop him. She closes the gap between them on the couch and presses up to Fitz. She leans in towards his ear with her lips. "You're sleeping in your own room tonight." Octavia says. "Romeo." She whispers into his ear then places a kiss on the side of his head.

"But-" Fitz starts to respond as Octavia stands up. She saunters off towards Fitz's room and disappears around the corner. He gathers himself and stands up as he runs his hand over his mouth. "Fuck it." Fitz says to himself. He heads towards his room and rounds the corner to find Octavia sitting on the bed. She smiles up at him as he closes the door. He hits the lock on the pad to lock the door and enable the sound barrier. He notices a song playing low over the rooms sound system. 

"Look Octavia, I really like you and-" Fitz starts again and gets cut off by Octavia's lips. He kisses her back immediately as she pulls his belt from his pants. He pulls off her shirt as they both drop out of their clothes. Fitz places his hands on each of Octavia's arms and backs her towards the bed. He misjudges the distances and falls with Octavia onto the bed.

Octavia lets out a giggle and sings along with the song briefly. "Touch my body!" She says as the song goes on. Fitz smiles back at her and leans down and brings her back into the kiss.

♩  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed.  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
♩

Octavia melts underneath Fitz as he trails kisses down to her neck. She runs her hands down the sides of his back and lets out a moan. She wraps her legs up around Fitz as he pulls her into a kiss. Her tongue brushes his lightly as Fitz places one hand on the side of her head. He pulls her leg up around him with the other hand and starts to thrust slowly with the music. Octavia moans into the kiss and closes her eyes fading into the moment.

\----------------------------------------------

Simmons rounds the corner to the sliding doors of the lab. She can see Daisy in the back corner with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass in her right hand. Daisy is sitting with her head on the table face down. Simmons walks over to her quietly, she tries to crack a joke in a bad Russian accent. "In Russia, vodka drinks you!" Simmons says as Daisy lifts her head with her eyebrow raised.

Daisy lets out a laugh as she sees Simmons. "It's from France, Simmons." Daisy informs her as she pours another shot. She slides it across the metal lab table in front of Simmons. "Try it. You will love it." Daisy pulls the bottle up to her lips.

Simmons tilts her head looking at the shot then picks it up. She downs it one gulp and her face lights up. "Oh! Whipped cream!" Simmons exclaims as she sits the glass down. "What brings you down to my lair?" Simmons asks rhetorically. Simmons knows that this is where Daisy comes to drink when she is feeling down. Fitz and Simmons normally talk her through whatever is on her mind. "Spill." Simmons says and pushes the shot glass towards Daisy.

"Training with the rookie today. It reminded me of him." Daisy says as her face falls flat. "Jemma, I don't know if I can train her. It hurts." Daisy barely gets out the last words as her eyes start to water.

Simmons leans across the table and places her hands around Daisy's. Ward was Daisy's S.O. and trained her in the old facility which Simmons knows. "I miss him too Daisy." Simmons says. "Pass what he taught you onto her," Simmons explains. "He would want that." Jemma's eyes start to water as well. She can't stand seeing Daisy cry.

"Thanks, Jemma." Daisy responds. She pulls Jemma's hands up to her lips and gives them a kiss. "Just let me rest my head a few moments." Daisy pleas. "Then I'll go up to my room."

Simmons pulls her hands back rubbing the kiss placed on her hand. She gathers her thoughts. "I just need to run the initial scan for tomorrow. You have ten minutes of peace." Simmons says and gives Daisy a smile. Daisy lays her head back on the table and closes her eyes.

Simmons turns and looks through the bay windows into the lab bay. She finally takes in the large Obelisk in the middle of the bay. "So fascinating." Simmons whispers to herself. She puts on her lab coat and walks into the bay. She steps up to the console to start the scans so they have some initial readings. She plans to go over them with Fitz and Octavia tomorrow morning. Simmons looks up at the console attached to the tank. It has a 4 day counter on it, which is currently bright red reading -Lock Down-. 

She feels a slight rumble while standing in front of the tanks door. Time slows to a crawl as Simmons realizes what is happening. She turns her head slowly towards the lab window which feels like an eternity. She catches the image of Daisy with her head tilted towards her with drool down her face. Simmons lets out a scream as loud as she can. "DAISY! WAKE UP!" Simmons says as her voice shrills. Another quake starts to rumble through the lab as Daisy opens her eyes from the bad dream. She is a little foggy, but she catches a view of Simmons standing in the lab bay. Daisy realizes that she sent another shock-wave through the facility.

Time freezes as Simmons sees the lab glass shatter. She turns her face and puts her hand up to block the shards. The tank comes into her sight as she opens her eyes. There is a large crack down the front which buckles as the Obelisk turns into a liquid and burst through…

Daisy takes in the image of the stone turning to liquid and crashing into Simmons. It knocks her down and slams her head off of the stone floor. It attaches to her legs and pulls her towards the middle leaving a streak of blood across the floor. Daisy makes eye contact with Simmons as she disappears into the pillar. Daisy's mouth drops open as tears start to run down her face. She drops to the floor onto the broken glass. She reaches her hand out to the broken glass window between her and the Obelisk. "No, no….. NO!" Daisy whimpers which turns into a shout. Daisy turns to the red alarm across the room and extends her hand as her sight fades to black.

 

The whole team rushes into the lab with Coulson and May in front. They run to the back of the lab with guns drawn. Coulson finds Daisy on the floor passed out in the debris. May walks up beside him as Fitz runs up to the lab bay door. He looks up as the team does to see the tank broken and a red blood streak leading into it. "Jemma…." Fitz whispers.


	7. Lost, but not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm drunk. 
> 
> This was hard to write... (emotions and shit).
> 
> <3

Fitz slams his fist on the workbench, "Fucking, fuck!" He shouts as a pen bounces past Octavia. "I can do this." Fitz says to himself. 

Octavia looks up at Fitz from her laptop. "You're not alone in this Leo." Octavia says as she slides her hand across the table and places it on top of his. She rubs her thumb slowly over the back of his hand to calm him down. 

He has been working day and night for 5 months now, since they lost Simmons. Fitz, Octavia and some of her colleagues have been working together on researching and testing the Obelisk. Daisy was able to find some hints through hacking of a NASA mission that was off the books 9 years ago. Daisy tracked down some of the people involved and beat them within an inch of their life to only get a few details. The portal supposedly connected to a planet in the TRAPPIST-1 solar system. 

Fitz has been working on a few tracking devices that they have thrown into the Obelisk. They hope that Simmons will find one, activate it and use the data to find a way back through the portal. It's been 5 months now and Fitz is starting to lose hope. Daisy has taken it the hardest and blames herself for what happened.

Clarke watches Fitz and Octavia from outside the lab door. She was going to talk with them for an update, but she can see that it's a bad time. She walks back up to the common area to get ready for her sparring session with Daisy. They have been training hard over the past 5 months and Clarke feels pretty much on equal ground with Daisy now. Clarke pushes the door open to the training room to find May and Echo sparring. 

"Agent Griffin." May greets Clarke.

"Clarke." Echo greets her as well. She nods towards Clarke.

"Have you two seen Daisy?" Clarke asks. "We were supposed to spar today." Clarke looks around the training room with Daisy nowhere in sight.

"She wasn't doing to well this morning." Echo informs her. She drops her stance and walks over to Clarke. "She was passed out drunk in the showers. I helped her back to her room to rest up." Echo's face saddens at the image from this morning. "I don't think she's come out of her room since."

Clarke drops her head for a moment. "I have her door code, I'll check on her." Clarke says. "Thanks, Echo."

Echo pats Clarke of the side of her arm. Clarke turns and walks out of the training room towards the kitchen. She grabs a bottle of water for Daisy, then heads down the hall past the common area to the bedrooms. 

Clarke walks up to Daisy's door which is across from hers and knocks, she doesn't hear anything on the other side. She knocks one more time and decides to go in. She punches in the pin code and opens the door to pure darkness. She takes in the smell of vodka which she is all too used to from Daisy these past few months. She walks in towards Daisy's night stand to turn on the light.

"Daisy?" Clarke asks into the darkness. She stumbles over a few bottles on the ground and makes it to the lamp. She turns it on and finds Daisy's bed empty. Clarke notices one of the sheets pulled off towards Daisy's restroom. Clarke moves around the bed and opens the cracked door as it hits something. She reaches for the light and turns it on to find Daisy passed out on the floor. 

"Daisy?" Clarke asks, trying to get her attention. Daisy doesn't respond. Clarke notices the pill bottle beside her empty on the ground. "Oh, Daisy… No, no, no…" Clarke's words trail into a whisper as she drops the water bottle and puts her hands up to her mouth. Tears begin to run down her face, trying to process the image in front of her. Daisy's tank top is covered in alcohol with dry tear marks down her face. Clarke can't believe what she is seeing. She snaps out of it as Daisy lets out a low moan.

"I got you, I got you…" Clarke says as she drops to the floor beside Daisy. She sits her up straight and pulls her towards the toilet. She leans Daisy's face over it and slides two fingers down her throat. Daisy starts to choke, but nothing comes up. Clarke grabs the water bottle off the floor and twists it open quickly. She tilts Daisy's head back and pours water down her throat. She leans her back over the toilet and tries again. This time Daisy starts to vomit as partially dissolved blue pills hit the white porcelain. The smell of vodka and vomit makes Clarke heave a little. She pulls Daisy's head back one more time and repeats the process.

Clarke reaches for her phone and calls for an ambulance. She sends a quick text to Coulson to get down to Daisy's room. She sits the phone down after texting him and leans back against the wall on the floor. She pulls Daisy sideways into her arms and cradles her head. Clarke can feel her starting to shiver as her jaw opens slightly.

"I killed her…" Daisy says in a low whisper. Clarke leans in closer to make out what she is saying. "I killed her. I don't deserve to live." Daisy chokes out the words, she tries to twist out of Clarke's arms. Clarke pulls her in closer.

"Simmons wouldn't want this." Clarke says trying to comfort Daisy. "We will get her back, and you're going to be here when we do." Clarke explains as she breathes in rhythm with Daisy. Daisy tries to speak, but starts to cry as she clutches onto Clarke's shirt. Clarke can hear shuffling down the hall as she kicks the door fully open.

Coulson rounds the corner into Daisy's room. He looks over the bed quickly then rushes to the open restroom door. He sees Clarke and Daisy on the floor with tears down their faces. He walks up to the door stunned and lost for words. He sees the vomit in the toilet and the pill bottle off the side. He crouches down beside them with tears swelling in his eyes. He places his hand on Daisy's shoulder and another on Clarke's. 

"Thank you." Coulson says to Clarke. It's the only thing he can say before sitting down beside her. They both sit beside Daisy and wait for the EMT's to arrive. Coulson sits silently as tears roll down his face. Daisy is like a daughter to him and he can't stand to see her like this.

Clarke wraps her free hand into Coulson's and gives it a squeeze.

\----------------------------------------------

5 Months ago…

 

Simmons stirs in the sand as she comes to. She opens her eyes and can see a huge sandstorm coming towards her in the valley that she is laying in. She sits up and winces as she feels the pain rushing to her head. She pulls her hand in front of her face to see the blood and sand covering it. She can hear what she thinks is music in the distance.

♩ Thunder!... Thunder!... Thunder!...  
♩ I was caught… In the middle of a railroad track.

She stirs to her feet quickly trying to make out where the sound is coming from. The front of the sandstorm starts to hit her drowning out the sound slightly.

♩ Thunder!  
♩ I looked round, and I knew there was no turning back.

She heads towards the opening of valley and can see the outlining of a cave. The music fades back in slightly as she heads in the direction on the cave.

♩ Thunder!  
♩ My mind raced and I thought what could I do?

As she gets closer to the cave, the music appears to be coming from it. She dives into the cave as the sandstorm hits hard.

♩ Thunder!  
♩ And I knew. There was no help, no help from you.

The music fades completely as Simmons huddles into the cave. She thought the music was coming from the cave, but she knew she needed to get some cover from the sandstorm. Simmons rationalizes to herself that she has a concussion and this is all a dream. 

"Come on Jemma, wake up." Simmons says to herself. She smacks herself in the face then winces in pain as her head rings. "Okay, I don't think this is a dream." She says to herself. She starts to feel tired, but knows she shouldn't fall asleep if she has a concussion. She tries to keep herself awake, but the darkness of the cave and the planet outside fights against it. She doses off in the cave as the sandstorm passes.

\----------------------------------------------

A woman crests the edge of the valley, where Simmons came through the portal. The light is low on the planet and there is no direct Sunlight or a Sun in sight. She drops down the side of the valley wall and sees a single foot print that was not covered up by the storm.

"Hmph, I must be imaging things." The woman says to her companion on the top of the valley wall. "Do you see this Sinclair?"

Sinclair sits down on the hilltop and lets out a huff. "You're definitely imagining it." He responds. "Let’s get back to the ships and start dinner. I'm hungry." Sinclair begs.

"Okay, okay." The woman retorts. She climbs back up the valley wall and takes the helping hand from Sinclair. She heads back towards her home, which has been her home for the last 9 years.

\----------------------------------------------

Simmons wakes up in the low light of the cave. She feels a bit better, but she is very thirsty and starving. She stands up and brushes herself off and heads out of the cave. She steps out of the entrance and takes in the sight of the planet, moon or whatever she is on. She can see a few large planets close in orbit with a low light coming over the horizon. She pulls the phone out of her pocket to check the time. It's been 24 hours since she was in the lab as she checks the time. She looks at the battery which is at 47 percent. 

She pulls the phone up to her mouth as she presses the recorder on the phone. "This is Dr. Jemma Simmons. I now know for sure that the portal works." Simmons goes on. "The air is breathable, oxygenated and the gravity seems a bit stronger." Simmons says as she jumps up and down. "The terrain is barren, desert-like. No immediate sign of life." She says as she spins around looking at the landscape. "No noticeable signs of vegetation or water." Simmons pauses coming to the realization that she is on this planet.

She drops to the ground as tears start to run down her face. "You've got this Jemma. Fitz will find me." Simmons says to herself. She hears a splashing off in the distance behind the cave. "Water." She whispers to herself. She stands up, wipes the tears from her cheeks and runs off behind the cave. She arrives at a small pond that still has a few ripples running across the surface. She drops to her knees at the edge and lets out a sigh. She dips her hands into the water and pulls up a handful of water and takes a drink. She repeats the processes until she is full.

She strips out of her clothes down to her underwear, without thinking and pushes herself into the pond. She floats across the surface in a momentary bliss. "Ahh, yes." Simmons sighs. She feels something wrap itself around her leg, before she can respond she is pulled under the water. She comes back to the surface after a moment and can see a tentacle wrapped around her leg. She pulls a rock from the shoreline and slams it into the tentacle repeatedly until it snaps. She drags herself onto the shore and tears the tentacle from her leg. 

She is panting heavily, but gathers herself. "Well, I have to eat." She says out loud. She grabs the tentacle and pulls it towards her mouth. She chomps down on it hard and pulls a large portion from it. "Mhm, taste like chicken!" She giggles to herself.

She gathers some dry vegetation and some small pieces of wood from the high grass beside her. She starts a fire with the wood and crafts a wooden rack out of the rest. She pulls the knife out of the boots Fitz bought her. She never thought she would have to use it, but now she's grateful. After a few minutes she gathers up the courage and dives back into pond. The monster grabs her leg again and pulls her under. She grabs the tentacle, pulls herself to the source and unleashes a flurry of slashes. She rises to the surfaces with the squid-like creature and tosses it over the fire.

"Dinner is served." Simmons says to herself. She turns the squid a few times over the fire and cuts it to pieces once it's cooked. She eats until she is full, then puts out the fire. As she's putting out the fire the Sun rises over the horizon. "This won't be so bad." She says to herself. She puts out the fire to conserve wood and heads back to her cave.

She struggles to sleep over the next few days since the Sun is not falling. She tracks the time on her phone that Fitz enhanced the battery on. The Sun stays up for 5 days then drops back over the horizon. 5 more days pass and the Sun is nowhere to be seen. She checks the battery on her phone which is now at 22 percent. She rations off the last bit of squid, which should buy her 5 more days before she has to look for another food source. She walks back out of her cave and starts to hear music again. "Not again." She says to herself and places a hand on her head to check her temperature.

♩ I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife.  
♩ It’s lonely out in space.  
♩ On such a timeless flight.

Simmons puts both hands up to her head and tries to gather herself. "There is no way this is in my head." She says to herself.

♩ And I think it's gonna be a long-long time.  
♩ 'Till touch down brings me round again to find.  
♩ I'm not the man they think I am at home.

Simmons gets a clear sense of the direction of the music this time. She takes off in a sprint towards it.

♩ Oh, no no no, I'm a rocket man!  
♩ Rocket man, burning on his fuse up here alone.

Simmons comes towards the valley she originally arrived at, she can hear the music coming from over the valley wall. She climbs the wall as fast as she can and comes to the top. As she crests the ridge she can see two space shuttles side-by-side about 400 feet way. She lets out a gasp. "Bloody hell." She says. She tumbles down the other side of the wall and runs towards the shuttles. As she comes close she can hear the music switch to another song. 

The shuttle on her left has a large hole blow out of the backside of it with -Jupiter 3- written across the side in black spray paint. She looks to her right to view the other shuttle which has -Jupiter 4- written across the side as well, covering up the NASA logo. There is a small gap between the shuttles which leads to a metal cargo container. Simmons walks up to the gap and can't believe her eyes. She sees a young woman with dark-brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, with a leg brace around her left leg and -Sinclair- written across back of the shirt she is wearing. Simmons can see that the arms are cut off the shirt as well.

The young woman is dancing along to the next Elton John song. She grabs the bottle of rum from the workbench and pulls it up to her mouth and takes a very long pull. Simmons stares over to the small space rover that has a Walkman attached to it, which is rigged into speakers from the shuttles. 

"Um, Hello?" Simmons asks. The young woman doesn't respond. Simmons puts her hands up to her eyes and rubs them down her face, she hopes this is all still a dream. She opens her eyes and tries again. "Hello!" Simmons shouts over the music. The woman turns around and squints her eyes.

"Sinclair, did you say we were having a guests?" The woman asks as she looks to her left confused. She pauses while listening to Sinclair's response. "What do you mean?" The woman asks still confused. "You're not going to introduce her?" The woman asks again frustrated.

Simmons looks over to towards the rover where no one is standing. "Uh-" Jemma's mouth drops as she thinks to herself.

"B-Nine, quiet." The woman says to the rover as the music shuts off. "Hi, I'm Raven. This is Sinclair and B-Nine." She gestures to her left towards the rover. Simmons tilts her head in confusion. "What's your name?" Raven asks.

"I'm-" Simmons hesitates. "Sorry, Dr. Jemma Simmons, or just Jemma." Simmons replies. She looks at the name sown in the front of Raven's shirt, -Sinclair- it reads. "Is your last name Sinclair?" Simmons asks trying to make sense of all this.

"I'm Reyes. He's Sinclair." Raven says and points again to the empty space beside her. 

Simmons starts to put two and two together. "Okay, nice to meet you both. How did you get here?" Simmons asks.

Raven goes deep in thought for a moment. "We uh, I uh-" She trails off. Tears start to swell in her eyes. "We were-" Raven tries again. "Wait, are you real?" Raven asks rhetorically. She sits the bottle of rum down and starts to walk towards Simmons. She closes the gap between them and comes face-to-face with Simmons. Raven raises her hand and touches Jemma's cheek. Tears roll down both of their faces.

"Yes," Simmons sniffles. "I'm real." She explains. She reaches up and touches Raven's cheek as well.

Raven stumbles backwards towards the workbench. She slams into the bench touching her cheek where Simmons touched her. She moves her hand from her cheek over her mouth. "It's been nine years." Raven explains. "It can't be." She says, muffled through her hand. Raven slides down from the bench onto the floor of the cargo container. 

Simmons walks over to Raven and drops down on the floor beside her. "I'm real and you're real." Simmons says and grabs Raven's hand. "You and I, we'll make it out of here." Simmons explains.

"What about Sinclair?" Raven retorts. She looks over to her left and her eyes widen. "Sinclair?" Raven asks into the empty air. "Where did he go?" Raven asks out loud. 

Simmons watches as Raven's face comes to the realization. "Raven I don't think he's there." Simmons tries to say as comforting as she can. 

Raven looks down into her lap. She starts to speak, but nothing comes out. She closes her eyes as more tears roll down her face. She slams her head back onto the side of the bench. 

Simmons grabs her into a hug. "Who was he?" Simmons asks.

Raven leans into Jemma's hug. She wraps her arms around her and sinks her head into the crook of her neck. "You have to be an angel or a demon." Raven says.

"Wings either way, right?" Simmons asks rhetorically. She leans up with her right hand and grabs the rum from the workbench. She takes a large swig as Raven pulls back and looks at her. 

Raven lets out a small laugh. She slowly grabs the bottle from Simmons. "We'll see, Dr. Smith." Raven says and takes a swing from the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is hard, death is easy. 
> 
> Fight on!


	8. Short-circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding, breaking & fixing...
> 
> Enjoy!

Present Day…

Daisy opens her eyes to the burning lights above. She lets her eyes adjust as she looks around the room. She sees Coulson passed out on the bench, across from the hospital bed. As she looks left she meets eyes with Clarke, as she looks up from her phone.

"Hey, you." Daisy says, with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, you're awake." Clare retorts. Clarke leans up from her chair slightly and pulls it closer to Daisy's bed. "How are you feeling?" Clarke asks.

"I don't remember too much, but I do remember you giving my throat a good fingering." Daisy jokes to hide her nervousness.

"I've had practice." Clarke flirts back and lets out a laugh. She leans towards the bed and takes Daisy's hand. "I told you, we are going to get her back." Clarke comforts her. "I heard Fitz talking to Coulson. As long as she activates one of the tracking devices, it will give her the planets position, then allow her to track where and when the portal will show up." Clarke informs her.

A tear drops from Daisy's left cheek, she wipes it away and turns her head to the right. She notices the IV drip hooked into her right arm. She shift back to the left to speak with Clarke. "Thank you." Daisy whispers as her voice cracks. 

"I got you, babe." Clarke says, she scoots her chair back slightly and stands up. She leans down and gives Daisy a kiss on her forehead.

Daisy closes her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Clarke. Simmons was the one that always got me through my dark moments." Daisy opens her eyes to meet Clarke's. "I should have come to you or Coulson." Daisy says.

"You don't have to apologize." Clarke places her other hand on top of Daisy's. "Just promise that you'll be there for me, when my darkness comes." Clarke says, expecting a turn for the worst in her future.

Daisy nods in response as tears start to swell in her eyes. Clarke lays her hand lightly back on the bed and turns towards Coulson. Daisy watches as she gives him a slight push on the shoulder, she whispers in his ear.

"She's awake, Sir." Clarke informs him. She looks back over to Daisy and walks out of the room. The door catches on something for a moment, then closes slowly behind her.

Coulson stirs to sit up. He is still fully dresses in his suit, with a stain of vomit still down his left pant leg. He looks up at Daisy and can see the hurt in her eyes. He stands up and moves to the chair beside her bed. Daisy opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Tears roll down her cheeks as she brings her hands up to cover her face. "It's okay, Skye." Coulson says as tears roll down his face as well. Daisy starts to sob as Coulson stands up to pull her into a hug. "Shit, I did it again." Coulson says to himself. He occasionally uses her old name which Daisy normally brushes off.

"It's okay." Daisy says, she stars to calm down. Her old name brings back a lot of emotions. She wipes the tears from her eyes again and turns back to Coulson. "So, when do I get out of here?" Daisy asks, still trapped in the hug.

"After this last round of fluids, you should be good." Coulson informs her. "Daisy," Coulson pauses for a moment. He pulls out of the hug. "I can't lose you." He says in a more serious tone. "I've never knew what it would be like to have a daughter, until I met you." Coulson says honestly.

Daisy smiles and lets out a breath.

"Next time, come find me and will pound a few back." Coulson offers. He steps back and sits back down in the chair. "Oh, and you're grounded by the way." Coulson jokes as they both let out a small laugh.

Daisy leans back and lets out a sigh. "Any word on the Obelisk?" Daisy asks. She just wants to hear some good news.

"We should know in a few weeks if Simmons activated it." Coulson explains. "Fitz said, that if she is on the third or fourth planet, the portal should be opening near the same spot it did five months ago." Coulson puts his fingers up to his head lost in thought. 

"Good. What about the Obelisk?" Daisy asks.

"If she doesn't come through in a few weeks, we're brining your mother in on this." Coulson explains. "Jiaying may know more than she told us."

"But, what about Alveus?" Daisy asks. She knows that he may still be alive on the other side. 

"At this point, I'll risk whatever to get Jemma back." Coulson says with determination. -Thud- Coulson and Daisy both turn to door where the noise came from. "Agent Griffin?" Coulson asks towards the door.

Hearing her name, Clarke opens the door from the other side. As she opens the door she hears footsteps behind her and turns her head. She doesn't see anyone and continues into the hospital room. "I checked with the front desk, they said she is good to go." Clarke informs them.

"Good news." Coulson replies. He walks over to the suitcase beside the bench and brings if over to the chair beside Daisy. "Your change of clothing is in here." Coulson informs Daisy. "Meet me on the roof, I brought the Quinjet." He gives her a wink and walks past Clarke out of the room. 

Daisy sits up as Clarke takes the IV out and tapes the hole. Daisy looks at Clarke a bit confused. "Nurse Griffin?" Daisy asks jokingly.

"My mums a Doctor." Clarke explains. She realizes that she didn't catch herself again.

"Mum?" Daisy asks rhetorically. "You need to tell me more about this secret Aussie life."

"Story for another day." Clarke retorts. "Can you get dressed? You might still be weak." Clarke asks a bit concerned.

"Weak, psssh." Daisy says as she turns on the bed and stands up. She slips on the floor feeling a bit dizzy, Clarke catches her in the fall. "Ooof." Daisy lets out as she hits Clarke's arms. 

Clarke stands her up straight, as the ties in the back of her gown come unloose. "As good of a time if any." Clarke says, with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Daisy asks confused. She leans over to grab the suitcase.

"I'm sorry." Clarke apologizes as she pulls her hand back. She swings with full force and connects with Daisy's ass cheek. -Crack!- 

A loud smack rings out as Daisy drops the suitcase and grabs her ass. "Fuck! Damn you Clarke!" Daisy shouts as Clarke runs around the bed to put space between them. 

"Payback." Clarke says as she giggles to herself. Daisy turns to her across the bed and raises her hand. Clarke feels all the buttons on the front of her shirt start to vibrate. "You better not!" Clarke shouts. All the buttons pop off from her shirt and fly into Daisy's hand as she pulls it back. Her shirt falls to the sides revealing her black lacy bra. Clarke's jaw drops as she lets out a gasp.

Daisy sticks her tongue through her teeth slightly and smirks. "Now turn around so I can get dressed, or the bra is next." Daisy threatens her.

"Okay, okay. No fair." Clarke retorts. She turns around as a shirt flies past her head.

"And cover those cannons." Daisy jokes as she starts to get dressed.

Clarke puts on the new shirt and Daisy finishes getting dressed as well. Daisy grabs the suitcase and walks around the bed to meet Clarke. Clarke turns to meet her in front of the door. "So, you owe me a sparring session." Clarke points out. "Maybe you'll beat me this time." Clarke says playfully, even through she has won the last few. Daisy's heart didn't seem to be in it the last few times.

Daisy smiles and drops the suitcase beside her. She doesn't respond and pulls Clarke in for a hug. She holds on long and leans up to Clarke's ear as she pulls back slightly. "Thank you." Daisy says into Clarke's ear, then kisses her cheek. She pulls back from the hug and picks up the suitcase. "I own you more than that." Daisy explains. She grabs the door handle and they exit the hospital room towards the stairs to the helipad.

\----------------------------------------------

Harper runs out of the back of the hospital to her Jeep, she can't believe what she just heard. They have the Kree portal in their possession and Lexa is not going to like this news. She pulls up her phone quickly and hits the quick-dial for Lexa, she hears her pickup.

"Heda, I can't say this over the phone, but I'll be there in thirty. It's about the portal." Harper blurts into the phone.

"Bi klir." Lexa responds, wanting her to be safe. Lexa sets the phone down and picks up her glass of wine. She takes a sip while looking at the pictures Harper has taken over the past few months. She pulls up the first images Harper took of Clarke at the restaurant 5 months ago. Lexa stares hard at the picture, noticing how similar she looks to her past girlfriend. She leans in a bit closer as a knock thuds on her door.

"Shit!" Lexa shouts as she loses her grip on the glass. It hits the wooden floor and shatters, with wine spilling across the floor. She stands up to clean it as she hears Murphy from the other side.

"Heda, may I come in?" Murphy says, waiting for a response.

"Sha." Lexa responds. She leans down to wipe the wine from the floor and from the wall. She notices a small drip heading into the wall socket. She tries to wipe it quickly, but receives a small shock.

Murphy walks up to the side of her desk to find the mess of glass and wine. "Heda, I can clean this-" Murphy stops talking as he notices a blue glow on the back of Lexa's neck. The blue glow turns to a pulsing red light. He sees Lexa tense up, then release. "Heda?" Murphy asks again. Murphy watches as Lexa's skin turns into hard scales and darkens slightly. He has only seen this once before, when Lexa is readying for battle.

Lexa clenches her teeth hard in pain. She tries to move and stands up, but her body isn't responding. She hears the call from Murphy over her shoulder. Her body turns around and stands up with lighting speed. She tries to control or respond, but she's not in control. Her hand pulls up from her side and grabs Murphy by the throat.

Murphy tries to choke out a response. "Heda-" Murphy gargles. 

Lexa hears the snap of Murphy's neck as he goes limp. Her vision starts to blur and she falls to the ground unconscious.

Lexa starts to come around as she hears Harper talking. She opens her eyes to see Harper and Murphy standing beside her. Murphy leans down beside Lexa and offers her a hand. Lexa grabs it and stands to her feet, still feeling a bit groggy.

"What happened?" Lexa asks.

"I saw a red flash on the back of your neck, then you lost it." Murphy explains. "You went into a rage and snapped my neck, nearly killed me!" Murphy exclaims. He snaps his head left-to-right and cracks his neck for some comfort.

Harper lets out a laugh. "We all know that you're damn near impossible to kill." Harper smiles. "Cockroach." She adds.

Murphy has the ability to live through most things that would kill a normal human or Nightblood. He is also resistant to radiation, which Harper and Lexa found out through his testing when they recruited him.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you Murphy. Something happened to me when I was shocked." Lexa explains. "Murphy, step outside. I need to discuss something with Harper." Lexa commands.

Murphy nods and walks out of Lexa's office. Harper watches as the door closes behind him. "What happened Heda?" Harper asks as the door closes.

"It doesn't matter." Lexa avoids the question. "You had news on the portal?" Lexa stumbles towards her desk to take a seat.

Harper watches as she takes her seat, still shaken up. "They have the portal and someone made it through." Harper explains. "They appear to have pin-pointed the location it leads to. It's possible that they may get her back and him…" Harper trails off.

"This isn't good." Lexa furrows her brow deep in thought. "We have to get ahold of it before they release him. Is the Serpent Queen involved?" Lexa asks.

"They haven't told her yet." Harper retorts. She shuffles her feet and takes a seat in front of Lexa. "So, what happened with Murphy." Harper presses again.

"He probably pissed me off, don't worry about it." Lexa lies.

Harper has seen this happen once before. Lexa was shot on one of her first missions and went into a fit of rage killing almost everyone in sight. She only stopped when she came face-to-face with her. Harper will ask Murphy on the details later. Obviously Lexa doesn't want to talk about it with her.

"Tell Murphy to send Indra up, when you head downstairs." Lexa commands.

"Sha, Heda." Harper replies. She gets up from her chair and leaves Lexa's office.

\----------------------------------------------

5 Months ago…

Simmons and Raven sit silently for a moment as they pass the bottle back and forth. Simmons takes in the image of the young woman as she finishes off the bottle. Simmons has never seen a woman so beautiful before now, she's no longer hoping that this is a dream. Simmons sits up straight against the bench and turns to Raven.

"Raven, is it?" Simmons asks. 

Raven turns her head as she lowers the now empty bottle. She looks over at the British woman beside her. "Yes, Doc." Raven replies.

"Just Jemma is fine." Simmons corrects. She wants to ask her about how she got here, but she doesn't want to press. It appeared to give Raven a nervous breakdown and she doesn't want that again. "So, where did you get the Rum?" Simmons asks, still thirsty.

"We had a stash onboard the ships for birthday celebrations." Raven explains. "I saved the bottles for the last month of supplies. If I starve, I'm going to die drunk at least." Raven huffs. "And I didn't want to wait five days until my birthday." Raven says as her face saddens.

Simmons tries to reply with caution. "You said 'We', how many people were on the shuttles?" Simmons asks, fearing the answer.

"Ten of us, supplies for one year." Raven explains while staring at the floor. 

Simmons doesn't want to push. "So, can we get more?" Simmons asks. She switches to an American accent. "I would love to get wasted." She says, half-joking.

Raven laughs lightly and smiles wide. "I've got plenty." Raven retorts. She hops up to her feet and heads out of the container.

Simmons sits against the bench still lost in that smile. She stands up after she gathers herself and heads towards the rover on side bench. She can see a few cassette tapes beside it labeled: -AC/DC-, -MJ Hits- and -DD Mix-. 

Raven grabs two more bottles of Rum and turns to head out of her shuttle. She sees Sinclair inside the doorway, he gives her a head shake. "What Sinclair?" Raven snaps at him.

"You can't trust her." Sinclair explains. "She'll sabotage the hyperdrive." Sinclair says as he gives her a serious look.

"She's not going to do that." Raven retorts.

"She's trying to get you drunk to do just that." Sinclair goes on. "I bet you she's trying to reprogram the robot right now."

Raven's eyes widen. "Not B-Nine!" She says in shock. She runs out the door and heads to the container. She can see Simmons with her back turned beside the rover.

Simmons turns around as she hears Raven enter. "Oh, good. You have more!" Simmons exclaims, but her face drops at the sight of Raven's. "What's wrong-" She gets cut off.

"Step the fuck away from B-Nine!" Raven shouts. "You won't sabotage this mission!" She continues on shouting. 

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Simmons asks, very confused. "I'm stranded here as well. I have no reason to hurt you." Simmons lowers her voice trying to calm her down.

Raven turns her head to the left to speak with Sinclair, but he is nowhere to be seen. She snaps out of it. "I'm sorry." Raven apologizes. "It's only been me in Sinclair for a while now." Raven explains. "He's suspicious of you." Raven shrugs, then relaxes.

Simmons knows that it's Raven that is suspicious. She also knows what years of solitude can do to a person; Stress, suicide, high blood pressure and of course the psychological deterioration. It's a surprise that Raven lasted this long.

"It's quite alright." Simmons retorts. "So, about that drink?"

Raven pulls up both rum bottles with a big smile on her face. "I hope you like it straight." Raven says as she walks over to the bench beside Simmons and the rover. She sits a bottle on the bench in front on Simmons.

Simmons tries not to laugh at the joke in her head. "I usually don't take 'em straight." Simmons says out loud. "Um, you know… mixers?" Simmons tries to save the comment.

"I wouldn't know. I've been here since I was twenty." Raven retorts. "Youngest NASA engineer!" Raven exclaims. She twists the top off the bottle and takes a long drink. "I was all straight A's and studying, didn't get to celebrate my college years." Ravens face saddens slightly.

"Well, you said your birthday is in five days?" Simmons points out rhetorically. "I'll throw you a party." Simmons offers.

Raven takes in a sharp breath, her eyes start to water again. "Thank you." Raven huffs.

"I might have a kind-of gift." Simmons explains. She grabs the bottle off the bench and twists the cap off. "Cheers." Simmons raises her bottle up towards Raven.

Raven raises her bottle and taps it against Jemma's. "Cheers." Raven says with a slight laugh. "I really love this whole British accent. I could get used to this." Raven explains.

"Well, in the meantime, I have a game we can play." Simmons says. 

Raven tilts her head curiously. "A game?" She asks.

"Indeed. Whomever takes a drink, gets to ask the other a question." Simmons explains, "Get to know each other, you know?" Simmons offers. She brings the bottle up to her lips as Raven pulls it away from her.

"Me first!" Raven shouts. She takes a big gulp from Jemma's bottle. "How old are you? Raven asks as she passes Jemma's bottle back to her.

"twenty-nine. Same as you." Simmons replies with a wink. She brings the bottle up to her lips to take a drink. She takes a long pull and can also taste a hint of grape. "Do you have Chap-Stick on or something?" Simmons asks, not meaning for that to be her question.

"Yup, last stick." Raven retorts.

"Wait-" Simmons gets cut off.

"Ah ah, you already asked!" Raven snickers.

Simmons pulls the bottle up again quickly and takes a drink. She smiles wide and lets out a laugh.

"No fair!" Raven retorts.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Simmons asks.

"Only child. My mom was a drunk and my cousin Robbie basically raised me." Raven explains. "He probably went to hell and back to find me." Raven thinks out loud, "I never knew my father."

Simmons leans in and puts a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven flinches slightly at the touch. "I only knew my father. I can understand." Simmons tries to comfort her.

Raven pulls the bottle up to her lips as she stares, lost in thought. "Tell me about him." Raven says losing track of the game.

"I was born in England. I was bed ridden by Scoliosis growing up. My father would bring my bed outdoors so we could star-gaze together." Simmons explains. "He taught me all about the stars, and got me started into biochemistry." Simmons goes on, "I love him very much." Simmons takes another drink and switches the tone. "So, where does one clean up around here?" Simmons asks.

Raven breaks from her stare. "Oh, there is a spring over the south ridge. Hot and steamy!" Raven exclaims. "I'll show you."

"Stupendous! I haven't bathed in a few days." Simmons admits.

"I still have a few months of soap left as well." Raven informs her.

"Oh my god, I love you." Simmons says and pulls Raven into a hug.

"Ooof. Uh, yeah you do smell." Raven laughs. "Let's continue this at the spring." Raven instructs. She pulls out from the hug and sits her bottle on the bench. She switches the cassette tape in B-9, pulling up the -MJ Hits- tape. "B-Nine, Raven-Pamper protocol." Raven says to the rover. It lights up and rolls down the bench to the end and goes down the ramp Raven built for it. It let's out a beep and the track starts to play from speakers Raven hooked to it. It takes a left out of the container as the music fades off into the distance.

♩ Go on girl!  
♩ Hey pretty baby with the high heels on….

Simmons stands there a little speechless, then lets out a giggle. "Pamper protocol, eh?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah… I didn't think I would ever have company when I named them." Raven explains, then lets out a laugh. "I may need to reprogram a few, for the sake of integrity." Raven blushes.

Simmons smiles, then picks up both bottles of rum. "Lead the way!" Simmons exclaims.

"You're going to love this." Raven explains.

They walk out of the container and follow the rover tracks to the south ridge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Rimmons to come. :P


End file.
